


In Gentle Hands

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance, Hospital, Illness, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Needy Loki, Thorki - Freeform, brat Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Loki was adopted by the Odinson family with the hopes that he and their son Thor would become close companions and ensure that he become a faithful mate and breeder. But even as they fall in love, it comes to light that Loki is having pregnancy issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/gifts).



Anyone who says hospital rooms are relaxing is either a liar, or has never spent a significant amount of time in one.

For one thing, it is never truly silent. Between the constant beeping of the machines and the nearly ethereal presence of the nursing staff popping in, it is truly a shock that they expect anyone to get any rest. They were lucky to get a private room, or the chatter of a stranger and their family would have been added to this.

It wasn't that Thor was angry with anything. The people here were taking excellent care of the situation. The nursing staff was dedicated and pleasant, and the roof overlooked the courtyard garden outside the cafeteria, allowing them a lovely view. It was just that his brother didn't seem to get much sleep these days. If he did sleep, it was sporadic, leaving him in an irritable mood whenever the doctors or nurses dropped by. 

The staff had assured him not to worry. They were used to dealing with taciturn patients. Nobody is in a good mood when they're sick. It was best to just let him blow off some steam. Still, he knew it wasn't exactly nice to belittle the people trying to fix you. Instead he was trying to find ways to help his brother relax in this environment, despite everything. 

“A walk.” Loki looked over at him, not seeming to find any appeal in the idea.

“Yeah. You've been shut up in here for a week now. It would do you goo to get up, stretch your legs a bit. Besides, you wouldn't want bedsores now would you?” He encouraged, smiling as he hefted himself up from the couch. He straightened the pillows up, folding the bed-sheet as he let Loki toss the idea back and forth. It never did any good to push him. He'd either take the opportunity or he wouldn't.

“I feel alright today.” He admitted, stretching a bit. “Maybe...”

“You've got a while before your next dose. If you have your balance and coordination I'm sure the nurses would be thrilled for you to get up and move around.” He smiled and held out his hand, withdrawing only when Loki shook his head. He didn't want to push if his brother could do it on his own. 

Loki took a deep breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He found his green suede house slippers and lifted his feet, swaying back and forth a bit as he tried to get them on. 

Thor took a step forward and immediately a step back. No. He would not be over protective. Loki would be positively furious if he hovered. He tolerated it from their mother, but it would be beyond humiliating if his own brother did this to him. Still, it made Thor feel on edge to see Loki struggle with this task. 

“Quit staring.” Loki groused, managing before he held onto the side of the bed and got his feet on the ground. “I can't stand it when you stare like that.”

“I'm not staring, Loki. I just want to be sure you're alright.”  
“I'm fine. I just don't like that pitiful puppy dog look you give.” He groaned, straightening up as his back cracked. “I'm not an invalid.”

“I know you aren't.”

“And stop talking that way!” Loki snapped, shooting him the most churlish look. “It's worse than mother, really!” he shook his head, closing his eyes as his muscles protested this movement. “So, where are we walking to?” 

“The gardens perhaps? Then, if you feel up to it, I thought we could take lunch in the cafeteria.” Thor offered as they headed for the door. 

Loki squinted and made a face as they exited. He threw his shoulders back right away, trying to walk with some amount of dignity as oppose to stooping or leaning on Thor for support. 

“Hello Mr. Odinson!” One of the nurses, a chipper woman named Patty smiled at them from behind the desk. “Headed somewhere?”

“I thought a walk might do him some good. Is that alright?” Thor asked.

“I don't see why not. Just don't overdo it and give us a buzz if he starts to feel fatigued.”

“He is perfectly capable of walking himself down to the cafeteria, thank you. And He would prefer not to be talked about as though He isn't right here within ear shot.” Loki growled, taking the lead towards the elevator.

Thor gave the woman an apologetic look, to which she shook her head and waved it off. They were already used to it. He took a few quick steps to catch up to Loki, meeting him just as the elevator doors opened. 

“I can't stand the way everyone keeps tiptoeing around me.” Loki mentioned as they stepped into the elevator. “You know people live through this damn it! I don't need to be baby sat all the bloody time. You could just go home.” He directed his anger at the person closest to him. The one who was there, it seemed, just to take the brunt of it. “Mother probably needs your comfort more than I at this point.”

“Se's got dad. He'll take care of her. Besides, we both know she wants me to keep an eye on you.” 

“Oh goodie. My own six foot blond. Just what I always wanted.” Loki tsked and looked him up and down. “Shame about the timing though.”

“You can't switch back and forth between insisting your fine and then going all morbid on me.” Thor teased, a little smile crossing his face. “Lets be honest, I'm not the first six foot blond you've kept around.”

“Says something about my tastes then doesn't it.”

“I try to find it flattering as opposed to creepy.”

“Nothing creepy about it.” Loki swore, letting himself smile just a bit. “I'm dying. Let me be as blasé as I want about things.”

“You're not dying. You're just very very...badly sick.”

Loki closed his eyes, clearly exasperated by the track of his brother's reassurances. “That is one very very general way of putting it. I don't really want to talk about this right now. I'm sick of hear about it more than I'm sick from the actual illness.” The elevator stopped on the ground floor and opened, people moving aside to let them off before stepping on. If there was one plus side of a hospital, it was that everyone knew you were probably sick, so they tended to be more polite about social graces. 

“Garden first, or food?”

“Garden. I'm not hungry just yet.”

Thor said nothing, but Loki's appetite hadn't been spectacular as of late. The doctors and specialists had said it wasn't unexpected. So long as he wasn't dropping weight and still got enough calories, they didn't want anyone bothering him over it. Not that this had been enough for Frigga, who insisted on bringing her son a little something every time they came. 

The garden was more of an outdoor eating areas with enough flowers, hedges and trees to make everything look pleasant enough. A few pathways snaked around here and there, allowing people to take little walks on their break or give patients a chance to stretch their legs. Five or six tables dotted the porch area so people could eat outside if they wanted. It had rained last night, leaving little reflective puddles around. The air had a familiar, almost comforting dewy scent. 

“Is mom alright?”

“She's alright. Worried about you of course. Would be up here now if dad didn't insist she let you get some rest.” 

“I'm getting plenty of rest. I just don't know what good it's doing me to be fucking with this here.”

Thor wrapped an arm around him. “Loki, let them do their tests. Let them try to help.”

“I don't want their help! I mean...fuck! I know it doesn't make any sense!” Loki pouted, shrugging the man off and walking away. 

“You are allowed to feel however you feel about this. I wish I knew of a better way to help you.” Thor explained. “Frankly I feel as though I am just waiting around for someone to tell me something else to do. I feel a bit useless. Mostly like I'm annoying the piss out of you.”

“You are. But that feels oddly normal in it's own way.” Loki gave a half smile. “I want to be home. If I'm going to be stuck like this I don't want to spend all my time trapped in a hospital room.”

“Let them finish their tests and work out a treatment plan. Then we can always schedule appointments in the future. This isn't forever, just for now.” He promised and took Loki's hand, turning it to the knuckles to give it a kiss. “Brother...”

“This is insanely frustrating.” He admitted, but kissed Thor's hand in return. “I feel exposed and vulnerable. Like there is nowhere to simply have peace and quiet. Nowhere that you and I...” He gave him the most determined, intentional look. 

Thor knew the familiar warmth that came to his cheeks and gazed deeply into Loki's eyes. “I want that too. Just not too sure how most of the staff might feel about it. Especially considering...”

His younger brother moaned softly. “Thor I...I need this. Do you understand?” he crept closer, mindful of the open windows surrounding them. “Please. I need to feel like I can still do this. If nothing else I need to know I'm still capable of enjoying life's little pleasures.”

He could never say no to Loki. Even when they were younger, he knew this was going to be his weak point. It was how so much between them had begun. Thor caressed the back of his hand with his thumb and nodded. “We will find a way. I promise you. But not here. Not now. Let's enjoy the walk. And it would ease my worry a great deal if you could eat a little something. Please? For me?”

Loki gave the most beleaguered sigh, but seemed to find satisfaction in Thor's answer. “Very well. I will be patient. For you.”

 

~~~

He could feel Loki's hopeful anticipation through the rest of the day, most because he was doing a dandy job behaving himself. He let the nurses check his heartbeat without causing a fuss. The only time Loki seemed hesitant was when they brought his pills in. He looked at the for a long time, picking at his meal before looking over at Thor.

His brother smiled gently. “It's going to be alright you know.” he promised pulling a chair over so that he could sit close to him. 

“It's going to have side effects. I looked it up on-line. It may...cause problems with me.” 

“I know.”

Loki 's nose crinkled. “What if I can not go into heat anymore after this?” His lips thinned out, his green eyes flashing with deep concern. “We have been trying for some time now. If I can not longer...” He shook his head, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“We could adopt.” Thor promised him, caressing his fingers. “Mother and father adopted you, did they not? Would you not adore an adopted child as much as mother adored you?” 

“Of course I would! That's beside the point!” Loki shrugged his hand away, grabbing the medication and looking at them like they were bitter pills indeed. “I...I want...”

“The most important thing right now is to get you healthy. Everything else can wait till later.” His brother rubbed down his shoulders. “Right now focus on taking care of yourself.”

“That is your job.” Loki huffed. “Taking care of me.” 

“Alright then.” Thor gave him the most cheeky grin and filled his water glass. “Then as your Alpha, I am demanding that you take your medication.”

Loki's cheeks became pink as strawberries and he muttered something about how terribly unfair Thor was being. He popped the pills into his mouth and drank down, opening his mouth with stubborn flair and lifting his tongue. “There. Satisfied?”

“I will be satisfied when you finish your dinner. I though you enjoyed lasagna.”

“No. I like mothers' lasagna. This is wet noodles with concrete wedged between it.” He pushed it away, nibbling on the garlic bread with mild distaste. 

“I will talk to mom. See if maybe she'll make it up.”

“It would be a blessing.” Loki peeked around the broad shouldered man and smiled. “Thor...now?”

“Imp.” He walked over to the door and stuck his head out to the nurses desk. “He's feeling quite exhausted after his walk. Would it be alright if he just got a bit of undisturbed rest?”

The nurse checked his sheet. “I don't see why not. We'll knock if we need to come in for anything.” she smiled and waved. “Go on. Make sure he gets plenty of sleep.” 

Loki was sitting up, his meal pushed away as Thor closed the door and walked back to the bed. “I'm not exactly the finest partner you've ever seen. Draped about in a hospital gown and all.”

“Then why don't we do something about that?” Thor opened the bathroom, nodding. “Come on. A warm shower, something to relax your muscles, and a little something to help you loosen up.”

“Humph. I will loosen up better with your fingers inside of me.”

“Listen to your Alpha and get in the shower.”

“You're really going to hammer that whole alpha thing in now, aren't you?”

“Only because it works.” Thor pulled him close, surrounding the leaner man with his strong arms and hugging him tightly. “I will do whatever is necessary for you to feel better again. And if I must take advantage of my position in order to do this, I will.” He shuffled to the side, letting Loki get in before helping to undo the ties at his back and strip the gown off of him.

“Ugh! Why did you put me in front of the mirror! I look awful!”

“It's the lighting. You look stunning.” Thor promised and turned on the water. It took a while for it to warm up so he took the time to strip himself down, groaning as Loki's fingers gripped his back muscles. 

“I want to be home, in our bed, with you pounding me into the headboard till I whimper.”

“Heh! I swear you are the most demanding creature I have ever met!” Thor turned, dragging Loki close. “I adore you. Do you know that? But I won't break you, not like this.” 

Loki pouted, wrapping his arms about the man's shoulders, wriggling his hips. “But I like getting broken!”

“Shower. Now!” Thor let a deep rumble come into his voice, enjoying how Loki squirmed when he did this. It was intrinsic to the omega mentality, a kind of triggering response when an alpha showed dominance. It could be used favorably when done with someone who enjoyed this sensation. And Thor knew Loki had no qualms. He popped the man's ass, watching Loki whine as they entered the small shower together. There was barely enough room for Loki to get fully under the water, much less Thor. Then again he didn't need to. This wasn't about getting clean.

His younger brother sighed happily as Thor's mouth closed down on his neck, sucking the droplets of water off his warm skin. “Oh yes. How do you always know where to go?”

“It's easy. You make more noise when I hit the right spots.” Thor's fingers smoothed down his sides, tickling along the ribs and smoothing his skin till Loki twitched at the endearing tickle. His hands found the sharp divot of his pelvis and followed the natural lines down, burying themselves in the dark pelvis bush and rubbing in little circles. His teeth scratched along the shoulder blade, Loki's head rolling forward as his curls plastered themselves to his skin. It had to be the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen.

“Uhhhmph. Damn that feels good.” Loki sighed, deeply contented to be adored like this. He let his brother draw him close, back to chest so that he could be played with easily. Thor brought out this side of him like no one else could. Not that he'd ever want another to touch him in such an intimate way. No. This was reserved for their pairings. That was why he'd been brought into this family. 

If you had to be mated for life, being mated to a kind, attentive, and rich alpha was far from the worst of fates.

Loki ground his hips back, smiling as he heard Thor's appreciative grunt. “So nice to know I have this effect on you, even in this state.” he gazed up with an impish grin. 

“You will always make me feel this way.” Thor promised, fingers sliding down the small of Loki's back between the cleft cheeks. He encircled the ring of muscles before probing a finger in, satisfied to find it's wetness growing. “Your scent is rich tonight.”

“Good. Breath it in, brother.”

It made him feel sinfully good when Loki called him that. Perhaps their mother should not have encouraged such a close, familial bond between them at such a young age. But it had been important to her that her eldest son find a good, strong omega to bare the next generation for their family line. Loki had been a promising prospect from a good background. She wanted them to be friends, to grow up caring for one another instead of forced into the mating bond as so many could be. 

It made him feel deliciously taboo to call Loki brother and mate in one breath. 

Thor's teeth bit down firmly, holding Loki in the naturally submissive position against the wall. He tried to pull back. He would not risk his lovers health for anything in the world. Often he had broken the skin, leaving his pale mate with small marks to treasure till they faded. He knew Loki coveted them, touching them even under his clothing, biting his lip whenever he felt the tiny divots. Thor felt the most feral of urges when he tasted the small droplets of blood.

But none the less, he held back now, sliding a finger deep to draw the wetness out and smear it around the ring. Loki whined, arching his back up to encourage more. Another finger and he worked the man open, watching Loki pant as he pushed them in and out. His tunnel contracted, squeezing hard against the penetration as Thor rolled his digits around, searching diligently for the spot that would make the man entirely his.

“T-thor!” Loki peeled out, spreading his legs wider, bracing himself against the slick tile. “Ouh Thor, yes!” He leaned forward, pushing his ass out in clear invitation. “Oh please!”

“Not yet.” He growled, demanding his mate's patience. “You need...”

“I need your cock in me!” Loki snapped back, his cute little pout insisting upon it. It turned to a mewling noise of indecent need as Thor pushed his fingers to the man's scalp and made him bend over, holding the position he wished. 

“You will receive it. I promise. But not until you are open enough. I will not risk harming you, spoiled thing.” He needed a careful balance with Loki, but it had always been this way. Loki needed a gentle touch to keep him under control. Too much and he would balk, fighting back like an unbroken colt. Too little and he would behave like a brat, becoming far more insistent on getting his way. 

Loki wailed as the push hit his prostate and his hole began to glisten, his natural viscous fluid slicking his ass for the entry of an alpha male. He was panting, slamming his hips back, riding Thor's fingers in a desperate search for completion. “Thor!”

“Not too loudly.” He was warned as Thor rubbed the fat head of his cock along the outside, watching the wrinkles unfold as he began a steady push up into the warmth. Loki's howl had to be stopped by his palm, letting his brother screech into his hand. “Slowly now. Slowly.” he warned, knowing damn well that Loki would slam himself back full force if he could.

Loki nodded, widening his stance, letting the cock slowly breech up into his ass. He reached down with one hand, fumbling for his own cock and groaning restlessly as he found it coming to life under him. He always became hard quickly whenever Thor fucked him. It just felt too good to deny himself this! “Yes! Haaanna! Yes! Fuck Thor...”

“Hush now. You have what you want you greedy thing.” Thor teased, tilting his head back to kiss him again and again, lavishing affection on him.

“I want your knot.” Loki demanded, trying to push himself back with a quickening pace.

“No.”

“But I...!”

“No.” Thor demanded, holding Loki's ass cheeks apart so that he could gauge how much fit in at a time. He loved watching himself vanish into the tight clench of that ass. It pained him to see it go so deep only to hold back as his knot pushed up against the ring. Loki might be a needy tart, but he was still ill. And Thor knew what he was really after. 

Loki wanted to breed with him. Badly. He wanted to bare a child, solidify his place in the Odinson hierarchy. He knew it was expected of him. But he always managed to overlook the facts. Odin might expect it of their adopted Loki, but Frigga only wished for Thor and Loki to be content with one another as a mate. Thor wanted children, and given the preference, he would want Loki to bare them. But it did not matter, not when Loki's condition might be worsened by being pregnant. 

The medication they had him on was known to cause sterility in omegas. 

Thor held back again, groaning painfully as he watched his red knot pulse and swell, wanting to be within the tight encapsulating heat of Loki's ass. He denied himself that, feeling the skin of it tighten, constricting him painfully. His teeth bared and he shook his head, breathing out through his nose. He would not be susceptible to the crude impulses of lesser alphas! He would withhold! 

“I want it! Thor! Thor, damn you put it in!”

“I said no.” Thor warned him. “If you ask again I shall withdraw.”

“No! Nonono! No...please! Please, brother do not pull out!” Loki whimpered, looking back with sad, pleading eyes. “Please?”

“Then do not ask me to give more than you can bare.” He growled in return, kissing down Loki's back, beginning the short, hard thrusts to fill him up. His balls swung back and forth, slapping the underside of Loki's testicles. He could hear the high pitches little yelps of please from the man and it fed his desire. More than anything he adored hearing his mate in pleasure. “Loki! Loki! Loki!” he gasped, grinding his hips forward. He was already so close! 

“Yes! Thor! Brother!” Loki whimpered, trying to use this to his advantage.

“I said no!” Thor demanded and smacked his ass hard, leaving a red imprint of his hand as the younger man cracked out a sob. He pulled free, pushing his cock up between the ass cheeks and howling into Loki's wet hair as his cum jetted out over the back. He had always given plenty, and he watched the thick, fat droplets of hot jizz cling to the pale skin before being washed away down the drain. 

“Damn you.” Loki cursed his through gritted teeth as he kept jerking off. “Damn you brother.”

“Be angry with me later. When you are healthy, and I can make love to you in our bed.” Thor insisted, kissing his cheeks again. “Here.” He took Loki's cock in his grip and began to stroke it in long, smooth motions, whispering words of love in his ear until Loki's body followed suit, dribbling out warm cum onto the tiles under their feet. 

Loki sighed and fell happily into Thor's arms, letting himself be lifted and brought back to the hospital bed. He cooed forgiving, watching as Thor took a towel and began to dry him off, handling him with delicate attention. “Humph. I will remain angry with you until I can have your knot in me again.”

“Then remain angry. It won't make me love you any less.” Thor said in a calm, even tone, kissing his forehead before covering him with the sheets. “Now rest. I will still be here come morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

If one was lucky and born into a family that had both the means and the status, the best thing you could do for your son was to obtain an omega for them. 

When Thor had begun to mature as a child, it had become obvious to his mother and father that their son was another in a long, distinguished line of alphas. He developed quicker than his peers, showing immense physical prowess, a sense of leadership that others just assumed when he walked into a room. He seemed to attract followers as soon as he got into a crowd, and even before he began to hit puberty it was clear who his friends for life were going to be. 

An alpha needed an omega. It was just that simple. An established, well to do family with the capability of supporting one could be assured that plenty of omega parents would eventually make contact, willing to offer their son up as a future mate. 

So they obtained Loki. 

It wasn't at all unusual for an omega to be adopted by the family he would one day marry into. It was far better for them to come to know one another as children, before the hormones started to kick in and their natural instincts became much more difficult to control. Loki was purchased as much as adopted with the assurance from his parents that he showed all the correct signs of being a fine strong omega capable of breeding well when he reached adulthood. 

Thor had only the vaguest notion of what being an alpha meant. He was only eight after all, not the right age for such an adult discussion. He only knew that it meant he was somehow special. But he did know that omegas were exceptionally special and everyone who was anyone wanted one. So when Loki arrived at their home for the first time, Thor was like a puppy, jumping and bouncing around with the excitement of having a new friend.

Loki on the other hand was more like a kitten, suspicious of the new surroundings and thoroughly overwhelmed by this blond, bubbly new person in his life. He reacted almost the same as well, ducking away from the young man to hide behind his mother's skirts and glaring at Thor like he might very well hiss. 

“Thor, be nice to him. You'll frighten him off.” Frigga warned, gently guiding her son forward with a soft smile. “Now be nice and introduce yourself properly.”

Thor managed to reign himself in, holding out his hand to the seven year old. “Hi! I'm Thor. They said you're going to be my new little brother.” 

Loki's mother nudged him gently, encouraging him to say hello. Loki shook his head, ducking back behind the skirts. “He's always been quite shy!” She covered for him, getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by. “Loki! Loki you are being very rude! Stop hiding this instant!”

Frigga looked at the small boy and knelt down, extending her hand to him. “Hello little one.” She said gently, smiling at his curious green eyes. “Come on now. Did your mother explain to you that you are to be a part of our family?” 

Loki nodded quietly, still eyeing Thor with thorough distaste. “Said I'm to be...his brother now.”

“Yes indeed. He's been so excited to meet you. Thor picked out your room himself.” She assured the youth. “He's filled it with so many toys and books...”

Loki bristled. “If it's ta be my room, can I not decorate it?”

“Loki!” His mother said, aghast that he would behave this way in front of his prospective family.

Odin gave a gruff little chuckle. “Boy knows what he wants. No harm in that.” He winked at his wife, sharing a private discussion without a word. “He'll need to be firm to get a handle on my boy.”

“Whats that mean? 'Get a handle on me?” Thor asked, far to keen on the tone of conversation. 

Frigga tsked and smacked Odin's shoulder roughly. “Watch your language! They're only children yet.” She warned and patted Thor's head. “Your father only means that sometimes you need someone who can teach you to keep a calm temperament sometimes. That is why we chose Loki to become your younger brother.” She smiled at the small boy once more. “Would you like to decorate your room?”

Loki looked at his own mother, then at Thor's big blue excited eyes. “Maybe I could see it first? If I like it I can keep it. I can always change it later.” He gasped as Thor grabbed the young man's arm, dashing up the stairs with him from sheer excitement.

“He certainly is adamant.” Loki's mother said, looking at Frigga. She knew what her duty was, what Loki's duties would eventually be. It was simply the way of things. But she was not without motherly concern. The wringing of her hands told a clear tale of her worries. After all, there were always rumors. 

“You will take good care of him, won't you? He's such a small thing compared to your boy. I worry...”

“The contract remains in place, Farbuti. Loki is now as much a son to us as Thor and he will be treated in every way as our own blood. When they both come of age at twenty, we will ensure Loki is given a good marriage to Thor. I'm sure he will produce strong off-spring.” Odin offered the woman his kind reassurance. “You've secured your sons future.”

“Good. You can't possibly know how stressful it can be, ensuring an omega child finds a good family. Not all of them do you know. Some don't quite grasp the privilege of it.” The woman made a little breathy gasp, aware she might have unintentionally insulted them. “Not that I would ever doubt your families good will! It's only, one hears things. Omega children treated poorly.” She seemed a bit nervous, clasping and fiddling with her hands. “You understand of course. A mother wants whats best for her child, no matter the circumstances.”

“Of course we understand. Any mother put in this position would want her boy with a good family. That's why we've elected to let them come together so young. At this stage they can grow together, get to know one another before their natures develop. By the time they are adults and ready to become mates, Thor and Loki will be thick as thieves. Mark my words.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

 

~~~

Thor stroked Loki's brow as the man slept. One of the things he missed the most, that made this stay so intolerable for the both of them, was being stuck in separate beds. Loki had to remain on the hospital bed where he could be monitored, while Thor took the pull out couch which even he would admit was damned uncomfortable. Loki had tried, rather desperately at one point, to convince him to go home and get some sleep in the plush bed they shared. 

“What? And leave the poor nursing staff to your mercy?” Thor chuffed, settling down once more and stacking pillows along the side. “Not likely.” How could he even think of leaving his Loki, his mate, here all alone? Besides, Loki had never slept well if Thor wasn't with him. One time he'd had business that kept him over night, only a few hours drive away. Loki had kept him on Skype all night long just so he could listen to Thor's snoring. He swore he couldn't sleep right without it. He still tossed and turned without Thor's arm arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm and comforted.

Thor was missing Loki's presence in bed a great deal. It just didn't feel right to be stuck on this thin couch while Loki lay there just far enough away that they couldn't hold hands. It felt so isolating and cold, the expanse of a few tiles feeling like miles between them. Once an alpha had found his mate, they didn't like to be parted. It was made even worse by Loki's condition. 

It seemed like something so...small. This one little lump that his mate couldn't even feel, might not have known was there if they hadn't started having pregnancy issues, was reeking havoc on Loki's body. 

Thor's first concern was his mates health. Of course he was worried that this would mean they couldn't have children together. But his priority was, as always, Loki. Loki made himself a priority. And Thor couldn't bare the thought of sacrificing his beloved's life for the eventual possibility of children. What mattered to him most was fighting the disease and bringing his mate home. Children...children could wait. They could adopt. Plenty of children needed a loving home.

Loki was on the exact opposite end of the conversation. More than anything he wanted to bare Thor children. 

“Breakfast today?” Thor offered, gently brushing the black curls away from his brothers face. “I could run down and get it if you aren't up for anything.”

“What do they have?” Loki asked, letting him rattle off a list of items. “Oatmeal. You know how I like it. And fruit? Orange juice maybe?”

Thor smiled. “Appetite picking back up?”

Loki purred and touched his fingers. “It improved vastly when you are attentive to me.” He ran his fingers over the strong wrists, gliding over the pronounced muscles and fine golden hairs. “Why would you not give me your knot last night?” 

“You know why.” Thor reminded him gently. “Your body doesn't need the additional strain right now. And you...” he hesitated, knowing full well it was a sore spot. “It won't be good right now.”

“You mean I won't get pregnant.” Loki's lower lip pouted out and his eyes shone with pitiful clarity. “Thor, we need to talk about this. It's not just your choice you know. It's mine too. I was made for this. I was brought into your family for this and yet you won't let me do it? You won't even give me the chance...”

“Loki...” He heaved a sigh, lifting that pretty face in his large hands. “I love you. Can we eat breakfast first? Then we will talk. I promise.”

Loki sighed and sat back, nodding. “Alright. But I won't forget about it. So don't think you can just go off and avoid talking to me.” 

“I would never.” He teased and kissed the man's cheek, heading down to the cafeteria. In the early morning it was not unusual to see three types of people down at the hospital cafeteria. One, surgeons who'd had an early morning surgery and were just now seeing the light of day, two, expectant parents who were slugging down a coffee and yogurt before headed back upstairs, and three, people like him who were here long term because someone they loved was here long term. 

It was funny in a weird sort of way. If you ended up being in a hospital long enough, you just got your own little group of friends to talk to. It started off simple enough. You said hi on the way to grab a soda or nodded to one another when you ended up on the same elevator. You ended up talking now and again when you saw them in the waiting rooms and next thing you knew it was kind of an impromptu Breakfast Club meeting. 

“Tony. Clint.” Thor said, grabbing himself a coffee as he put in an order for strawberries and cream oatmeal, an apple, and orange juice. He knew Loki wouldn't mind him missing a moment or two. The nurses usually came in to do checks and take samples first thing in the morning so he would be busy for about a half hour. The two of them gave him a hello, a sign that they were up for conversation and company. Hospitals were their own sort of social navigation. You had to get used to the concept that sometimes people, even good friends, were going through their own things and might want to be left alone. A head nod and a hello usually meant 'Hey, come have a chat.'

“So, how's you're mate doing?” Clint asked, passing Thor a couple of flavored creamers he'd snagged from the doctors lounge. 

“Better. Not exactly in the best mood right now. He's exhausted and mostly just wants to go home.” 

“He's been here a little over a week now right?” Tony asked, stabbing the omelet with a fork. “Yeah he's gonna be antsy. You been getting him out for walks or anything?”

“Trying. I think he's more exhausted than he's willing to admit. He doesn't want me to see.” Thor shook his head and stirred the creamers into his coffee. “He's worried about what this will do. You know...if we can't...” He shrugged, tapping the stirring stick on the table. 

“You can adopt. Pepper and I did. Hell, we love Peter.” Tony offered up a solution. 

“He doesn't want adoption. He wants to do things the natural way. The way his mother and our parents convinced him was his duty from birth.” Thor scowled and tapped the stirring stick on the table. He caught the look of disapproval on Tony's face and a warm sheepish feeling crept over him. “I'm sorry. I know this is an issue on contention for you.”

Tony shrugged. “I know what I am. I'm not ashamed of it. Besides if we wanna get into the whole socio-political conversation I'm going to need something closer to whiskey to get me ranting.”

“I thought Pepper didn't let you drink anymore.”

“She doesn't. Which is another reason we're not getting into this conversation.” Tony out maneuvered him gracefully. “You want me to try and talk to him? One omega to another?”

“I'd have to ask him first. He might not be up for company, especially if it's company with an opinion he doesn't want to hear.” Thor sipped at the cup, playing his thumb along the rim and looking around to see if Loki's oatmeal order was ready yet. 

“No omega really wants to hear they can't do something, even when it's in their own best interests. But he needs to talk to someone who gets what he's going through. I mean, when I couldn't give Pepper a child we had a lot to talk about. We tried fertility treatments, saving sperm, all the usual stuff. But the truth is, we eventually had to accept that if we kept trying, we were just leading ourselves into more heartbreak. Choosing to adopt was the better option. It might be something for you two to consider after all the chaos dies down.” It was sage advise, and Tony offered it up with sincerity. 

“I'll keep it in mind but right now we need to keep our focus here.” Thor assured him. “I will bring it up though. He should know he's not going through this alone.” He thought about it for a moment. “You know when we first found out we were having troubles I...I took this uh...test, at the fertility clinic.. You can't imagine the look on his face when we found out it was him. A mixed blessing. They wouldn't have found the problem if they hadn't started poking around to see why he couldn't seem to carry to term.” Thor's bottom lip slipped out and he pressed his forehead, trying to gather up his energy. “I'd have given anything for it to have been me.”

“You can't think like that. Nobody picks who this shit happens to it just happens. Right now, your focus is helping Loki make it through this. Okay? It's a cliche but you do it one day at a time.” Clint nodded. “You're order is up. Hey...” He added as Thor stood. “We're going out Friday night. Nothing big. Just get a meal that isn't inside this place.”

“I shouldn't leave Loki alone for too long.”

“So bring him. He doesn't have to be locked up in here 24/7.” Clint assured him with a smile. “Look, Tony can talk to Pepper. Get him a day pass or something for a few hours so you can skip the check in and out paperwork.”

“Thanks for volunteering me for that.” 

“No problem, buddy.”

Thor couldn't help but smile at the two of them. “I'll talk to him, see how he's feeling when it comes around. I'll text you and let you know.” He gave Clint a friendly tap on the arm/ Say hi to nat for me. Tony, my love to Pepper.” 

“Will do.”

He headed back up, wanting to get the oatmeal to Loki before it got cold. 

Loki had nodded off waiting for him. You kept weird hours when you were sick. You didn't have to go anywhere or do anything. You slept whenever you wanted to sleep, got up when you could. Nothing to keep you interested except the monotony of tv shows rolling around. And Loki hated daytime tv shows. 

Thor set the food down and began to wake him up gently. Those green eyes were hazy for a second before he seemed to come around and sat up, sucking in a deep breath through his nose before smiling at his brother. “Well, decided you could put up with me for another day hum?” He leaned in and kissed the man's nose before touching his chest through the old t-shirt. 

“I can put up with you for the rest of our lives.” Thor promised him and returned the kiss. He enjoyed the intimacy of this more than he could say. Just the way Loki's skin felt on his hands, the scent of his hair, the soft moan escaping the parted lips. He felt like it deserved to be remembered, every moment of it. He pulled back before he could get pulled in too deep and handed him breakfast. “Eat.”

“I was.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Eat food, you wicked imp.”

“You promised we'd talk about it.” Loki sat up and dug his spoon in. “I'm not letting you off the hook over this.”

“I know. And I want to talk about it. But not while you're sick. Not when you should be focusing on getting better.” He knew the conversation wasn't off to a grand start when he heard Loki's exasperated noise. 

“Focus on getting better? How exactly am I supposed to do that? As if thinking harder will make me not have this problem anymore. I don't know for certain but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way.” Loki sipped at his drink and picked at the food for a moment. “I was born with a purpose, Thor. I was born give you children, to give us children. I am your mate. I want to do this and it feels like you won't let me.”

“You don't think I want that too? I'd give anything to see your belly swell for me, brother. But I'm not going to risk your life over it. At the moment...we don't' even know if you could have a child.”

Loki's lips thinned and he looked so terribly hurt that Thor regretted saying anything. “I can. I will. I am what I am. That's undeniable. Who ever heard of an omega that couldn't breed!”

“Tony couldn't...can't.” Thor amended. “He and his mate adopted. They're thrilled with him. There are plenty of children who need homes and would be grateful to be a part of a family.”

“Would you really be happy with that? I've lived my whole life at your side. And now I can't even give you children? Thor, I want to keep trying.” Loki insisted, his jaw set with determination.

“And I want you to be alive to have a child with me, even if the child doesn't come from us being together. Loki this is something you need to take seriously. I want you to at least take the time to consider things before we try and press forward.” Thor held his hand, kissing the knuckled and pushing his lips down the wrist.

“I feel like you're the only one not taking this seriously.” His mate grumbled and took another aggravated bite of foot. “Does what I want not matter to you?”

“Of course it does. If we could have things our way of course I'd want the child to come from our love. But you don't always get what you want. I'm only asking that we hold off a little while longer, just until we get this taken care of. The doctors have said you're condition is entirely treatable. Give your body the chance to heal. And then...” He gave a promising smile. “Then we can try and try and try as often as you want with my full enthusiasm behind it.”

Loki pouted for a while before a tiny smile crept over his weary face. “I would like to feel your full enthusiasm. I would like to feel it stretching my ass until I can't feel anything but your enthusiasm.”

Thor went pink and shook his head. “You are absolutely incorrigible.”

“What can I say? Since our wedding night I've never stopped wanting you.” Loki purred and finished off his meal. “Thor, I want to go back to our home. I'm tired of being here. I feel so damn useless sitting in this bed. It's not giving me anything to do but brood and over think and sleep. I'm going to end up getting fat.”

“If you do you'll just give me more of you to adore. But maybe I can do something. I've been talking with Tony a bit. He and Clint are thinking about getting everyone together for a night out, have a little fun. Maybe by then we'll be done with this round of treatment. Or at the very least I'll spring ya. We can go out, have fun. Maybe make a real date night of it.” Thor nuzzled his cheek hopefully, caressing down Loki's sides. 

“Ohho. A date night? Complete with making out and groping?” He laughed happily as Thor's mouth attached to his throat. “Ahha! Haah! T-that tickles! Stop it you mean thing!” Loki tsked and playfully smacked him. “You're really determined to cheer me up, aren't you?”

“Well I'm certainly prepared to try. If nothing else you could use the distraction.” He pulled Loki closer and nibbled along his shoulder. “At the very least it could prove interesting. You've met Tony. You like him well enough.”

“I suppose so. I can't keep you trapped in here all to myself now can I.” That prim little look popped up, Loki batting his eyes sweetly as he put on that most encouraging expression. “Perhaps if I'm persuaded by the promise of something very exhausting to ensure I sleep well after all that intense excitement.”

Thor groaned, but relented with a kind nod. “Alright. Alright. I will ensure you have something to exhaust you after. But...” He tilted Loki's head up and gave him a strict look, trying his best to look as firm and commanding as he could despite those pretty green eyes which begged to be indulged. “No knotting. Not until you're better.” 

“I suppose that will have to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor loved bruschetta. So it was a cheap appetizer that just about everybody got. Who cared? The ricotta, the roasted tomatoes, the basil. It was possibly his favorite thing. He didn't even mind when Loki teased him about needing a whole one to himself. 

“Don't let your hands get anywhere near his mouth. He'll take a finger off.” Loki warned their friends as he chuckled and tooka one of the goat cheese stuffed mini peppers off the tray before popping it into his mouth.

“Tony is the exact same way with pizza. We always have to get separate orders.” Pepper mentioned as she snagged one for herself, savoring the olive oil on her primly pinkened lips. 

“You don't even like pineapple.” Tony mentioned as though personally offended by this accusation.

“Neither do you! You literally only get it cause you don't like to share.”

“Tony doesn't share food.” 

Loki snickered. “Well I do because some of us were raised with manners.” He pushed the last pepper towards her with a kind smile. 

Thor's mood improved immeasurably. It had been such a long time since they'd been out. And it was so good to see his mate getting along with others. True, there was a small twitching in the back of his brain. An irrepressible urge to mark his territory before other alphas. Couldn't be helped. They all suffered from the same base instincts. But classy, well bred alphas would never do something so untoward as biting or pissing about their mate before others. 

Pepper had effectively stakes her claim by the wedding ring on Tony's finger, engraved with her initials in elegant script. It was tradition for the omega to take the alphas last name no matter how they came to be together. Thus, Tony Stark had become Tony Potts when they mated, and never looked back.

From what Thor understood, he'd never been fond of the Stark name hanging over his head. A family full of alphas and him the only omega? Thor couldn't imagine what he'd been through. If the news stories were to be believed, Stark Senior has even tried to marry him off to a discreet omega in order to keep up the image that he had produced a perfectly suitable alpha to take over the family (and company) name. 

Of course, by then Tony had already fallen in love with Pepper. At the time, she had been Mrs. Stark's personal secretary, a coveted position that said a great deal about her ability to prioritize and manage a small army of staff and business deals when Mrs. Stark was unavailable. Howard hadn't been thrilled, but it was Maria's word that eventually allowed Tony to become a Potts and Pepper to eventually take over the company. The hospital wasn't technically owned by the Stark company, but they donated so much money and funded so much of the experimental tech that it was nothing for Pepper to be on the administrative board and pull strings occasionally.

Thor smiled whenever he thought about it. 

Natasha and Clint finally arrived and Thor flagged them down, helping to make the introductions as the waitress came over and took orders. They all seemed to settle into one another company easily, Loki being grateful to talk to someone besides a nurse or doctor or specialist. You couldn't live your life effectively in a hospital. You were there when you had to be. Perhaps longer than you wanted to be. But one needed sunshine, good food, and good company. You needed the opportunity to laugh and have fun while the smell of delicious food drifted about. 

As the plates settled and the clinking of silverware began, small talk drifted around. He'd never been quite good at that part. But to be fair, Loki always covered. The man could keep a conversation stimulating far past it's point. It made Thor feel a deep sense of content to see his mate in his element like this. Collected, happy, natural. Seeing Loki trapped in a hospital bed had made him seem so small and meek. This man here, toasting the shrimp skewers and laughing about the wine quality was his proud, sweet omega. 

Pepper was chatting with him about the rigors of running a multi-billion dollar hospital and the stress of getting a room full of alpha males (quite literally) to listen to her despite her being the majority shareholder and an alpha in her own right. “You'd think sexism wouldn't be a problem when we're all on equal footing. But I spend half my time reminding them exactly who is in charge.”

“Kick their ass baby. I'll hold your flower.” Tony grinned and winked at her with a wicked air. 

“Humph. You could step in you know.”

“Nah. Then it'll just look like you need me to come in behind you to back you up. I'd do it. But it'll take authority away from where it sits on your shoulders.” Tony raised his glass a bit and took a sip. “Besides, they won't listen to me.”

“Such an idiotic thing.” Loki sniffed with irritation. “I've met omegas with twice the grit of any alpha and yet we seem to be perpetually stuck in this archaic notion of doe eyed submission.”

“Betas don't get it much better.” Natasha mentioned. “We tend to be overlooked as sort of...secondary status. No where near as good as we could be. It's this whole antiquated mentality. Alphas are top of the pack, always in charge, big hulking brutes.” Nat chewed on a breadstick. Clint elbowed her and she looked at him, utterly oblivious to the concept of excluding present company. “What?”

Clint's smile just got wider. “Thats my wife.”

“There's no lie in it.” Thor acknowledged, breaking the slightly awkward silence. “And the only way things will change is if we acknowledge that such a societal perception is outdated.” He gestured at Loki with a fork. “I've known a fair few omegas who have all the spit and vinegar of a pissed off tiger. And a few Alphas who are pacifists. We can't all be biologically predestined.”

“It's a social issue.” Tony agreed. “And unfortunately with the way our society is run, it's gonna take Alphas to stand up and say that Omegas aren't beneath them. And most Alphas...they're happy with where they have their Betas and Omegas.”

“It's a sad state of affairs. To be honest, we can't wait for Alphas to make that decision. Mostly because they won't.” Clint sat forward, brandishing a bread stick like a knife. “No offense. But Thor, Pepper... you're the rarity. My ex mate was an Alpha. Nat's too. And they were very happy being head of the household, our lives, and everything else.” He chewed the tip. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a divorce granted if there's no issues with breeding or if you can't prove physical abuse? And that's if you're a beta! I work for the court systems. I've literally seen judges turn out a case because the Alpha said their Omega was just fussy because they hadn't been bred in the last year!” 

Nat soothed him with a touch of the knee, her smile letting him know that she both respected his anger and that it wouldn't help right here, right now. Clint nodded and took a deep breath, sipping his wine. 

“I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for.” Pepper said adamantly. “The world is a changing place. What we need is more Betas, and Omegas, in positions to effect real change. Which is why I want to see Tony on the hospital council.” She looked at him pointedly. 

“I will consider it. Okay? I promise Pep.”

Loki smiled gently. “I...like my position.” The rest of the table looked at him, an awkward silence creeping around the table as Loki fidgeted with his glass. “I'm not a fool. I know I got terribly lucky. I have a loving mate, a good household, a family that cares for me. I know there are so many of my kind out there who didn't get to have this. Even with...whatever's happening to me right now. I know there are others who would have been tossed out on the streets the moment it was discovered that they might now...” Loki's voice stuck in his throat and he tried to hide it with a smile. “But is it so awful to like where I am? To be happy, contented?”

“Of course not.” Tony spoke up, being the only other Omega at the table. “Lolo I spent my whole life terrified that I was gonna end up either forced into marriage with someone I didn't know or worse, mated because if I didn't provide a child somehow, everyone would know Howard Starks only son was a lowly Omega. Like you, I got lucky. I got Pepper. It's completely okay to be contented with where you are and happy with who you're with. Hell...my dad fought his whole life and I don't know if he ever really got there. But I do think it's important that the lucky ones, like us, take that and use it to help those that aren't that lucky.” Tony sipped at the wine and tapped the table. “Did you ever notice how much the nurses at the hospital bother you constantly?” 

Loki nodded, but he could tell Tony was going somewhere with this. 

“Before Pep took over there, the doctors, the nurses the staff, they would almost always speak to the Alpha first to let them know what was going on and ask them what they wanted done in any given situation. It wasn't an official policy. It's just the way things had always been handled because, hey you couldn't rely on a temperamental, hysterical Omega or Beta to make decisions while they were in such a state.” He waved his hands and made a face, making fun of the opinions some people had. “But ya know it's funny how quickly that changed when we started firing the Doctors who operated that way. The nurses caught wind pretty quick and spread it around. The unofficial policy changed pretty quick.”

“And believe me I'm sure the nurses are grateful at having to put up with my mate's temper.” Thor chuckled and Loki smacked him gently. “For many Alphas it is a way in which...well...that we were brought up. My mother and father were an Alpha pairing. When Loki became my brother, they adored him. Mother especially doted on him. But even with that, Father always impressed on my that Loki was like a treasure. Precious. Invaluable. That it was my duty to protect him at all times, even from himself.” Thor looked over at Loki. This was a conversation they had gone over more than once in the last few years. “Even these days I'm hard pressed to figure out if I'm just taking care of the man I love or if I'm “asserting my role”. I try to be cautious. But when one is in this position...”

“No choices are easy.” Loki preened. “And don't underestimate me. If I really felt you were pushing my limits, I'd find a way of yanking your leash back.” 

Natasha snickered and nodded with approval as the main course finally came. They switched the subject artfully, turning back to something lighter and easier to digest with the food. By the end of dinner everyone seemed to be ready to head home. Tony had allowed himself maybe one too many and Pepper was brushing back his hair, nuzzling him protectively. Nat and Clint were taking a cab home and Thor took Loki for a walk through the nice, manicured neighborhood before heading to the car. 

“Loki?” 

“Hm?” 

“...do you ever regret it?”

Loki held his hand tightly, their fingers interlaced as they passed under the pleasant birch trees with little lights blinking through the leaves. “What's there to regret? A life where you I'm loved? Appreciated? Granted you were quite insufferable when we were younger but, that being said...” Loki shook his head and sank in close to Thor, breathing in the scent of his natural musk with immense pleasure. “If I told you, right now, that I wanted a divorce, would you deny me?”

Thor felt his chest beat faster. “It would break my heart, but no. I would not stop you if it is what you wanted.”

His mate smiled and leaned in, kissing his jaw tenderly and wrapping Thor's arms about his waist. “Thor, brother, lover, my Alpha.” He whispered and caught the man's ear lobe in his teeth, tugging at it playfully. “Take me home and mount me.” 

Thor groaned and squeeze Loki's ass in his large hands, growling deeply in his ear and nodding. “As you wish.”

~~~

Loki stumbled backwards into their home, letting Thor take him by the waist the lift him effortlessly. His soft groan was music in the elder brothers ear. “T-hor? I want to ask something from you.”

“I will not give you my knot. If you ask again I will not give anything.” He commanded roughly, not sure if he could keep such a promise when his pelvis twitched in response to the man's scent. It was subtle now, just a sweet, slightly dark musk that entreated him to push forward. Still, Thor was no slave to his instinctual drives. 

“No. Well not to say it isn't badly desired. But...if you won't give it. Maybe you can give me something else I enjoy?” Those green eyes pleaded with such a precocious air, playing at innocence and using Thor's love of his brother against him. Loki's mouth played along his neck, teasing at the vein there, moaning just deeply enough to make the man groan in response. 

“Say what it is and we shall talk.” Thor hadn't gotten this far by giving Loki anything he wanted without learning what it was first. Come to it, he'd learned that lesson early. He gripped the round, supple crest of Loki's ass and dug his fingers in deep. “Tell me what it is first.”

His sweet whine was nothing but needy. “Something rough, maybe? A bit of playfulness? A bit of hair pulling?” Loki nibbled along the shoulder. 

A dirty growl pulled from Thor's throat like happy laughter. “Naughty thing.” He lifted the man effortlessly and tossed him over one shoulder like a sack of flour. He enjoyed the little struggle Loki gave him, just enough to make him hold his brother about the waist to keep control. A little peek and he could see how easily Loki was smiling, ready to feel like things were back to normal for a while. “Settle down brat. I'll give you a reason to fuss.” He smacked the bubble of Loki's ass and heard a sharp sequel of delight as he trod up the stairs. 

Loki could barely contain himself! He was squirming and licking his hips. He kept grinding the cock up against Thor's shoulder. Pepper had gotten them a few days free from the monotony of the hospital. There were tests to be run, assessments to be made, but Loki had given blood spit and urine to everyone who'd asked. So from here on out why should he be trapped in a bed with crappy sheets? Another groan as the sharp pop of Thor's hand landed into him. He moaned when it popped in hard again and sighed in pure happiness to know tonight would leave him firmly exhausted.

The bed bounced underneath him and Loki wriggled happily on the sheets, trying to give the look of a seductive creature. But in truth, he looked like an overly excitable kitten ready to pounce on a toy mouse! “Thor...please.”

“No. You asked for games. I will give you games.” He pulled an ottoman over in front of the bed, sitting down comfortably on the edge. “So, lets play a game.” He gestured for Loki to get all the way up. “I want you to undress for me. Slowly.”

Loki nodded in agreement and righted himself so that he could balance on his knees. His tongue snaked out over his lips as he drew his fingers up and down the front of his button down white shirt. One by one the buttons popped free, revealing a little of his chest at a time. He slipped it from his shoulders and hugged it about his waist with a bit of shyness. “Am I still quite pretty?”

“Still? No. You will always be pretty.” Thor assured him. His eyes shone with love, but he had noticed a bit of weight loss around the ribs. Not much, yet he knew Loki's body so well that he could not miss it. It troubled him. But now was not the time. Loki needed a night free of worry. “Come on now. Give me the shirt.” He held his hand out and Loki teased it off, placing it in his fist to be discarded. Thor lifted the shift to his nose and took a deep breath. Oh yes. He could smell the need there.

Loki trembled, his teeth scratching his lip. He said nothing, but began to pull the belt from it's hook and slid it from the loops. He started to drop it to the floor, then paused, an idea coming to him. He folded it in half, then handed it to his mate with a clear intention. 

A shake of the head, a chuckle. But Thor took the belt.

That was enough hope to spur him on. Loki undid his zipper and yanked at the pants to get them down to his knees. He watched as Thor folded up his shirt neatly, clearly using this as an excuse to prolong his torment. Loki teased a finger around the hem of his underwear and Thor nodded, quite happy to watch.

“You're mean.”

“You are the one who asked to play.” 

“I did not think you'd hold back for so long.”

“Who says I am holding back? I am merely enjoying your presentation.” Thor gestured for the underwear and soon enough, Loki was naked and displayed before him. “Magnificent.”

“Hush.”

“Are you giving me orders now?”

Loki's hips were fucking wriggling! “Maybe.”

“Perhaps I should punish you for such disrespect.”

He bent forward, his teeth on Thor's hem. “Maybe.” he teased again, those impish eyes looking up.

Thor took him by a handful of hair, winding the thick black locks into his fingers. “Alright then. Naughty creature. Unruly.” He treasured the hungry groan as Loki bowed down and lifted his ass cheeks up high, begging to be properly disciplined. They had done this many times before, but their scenes as of late had been stagnant, mostly because Thor feared actually hurting Loki. A fact which he was certain the man knew. 

Loki gasped when a fingers pushed up to his hole. He felt it tease the outside, grinding forward just enough to make the pressure spread. It popped loose just before breaching and he cracked out a whine when Thor's wide hand smacked his ass. “Ouh fuck.”

“Yes.” A hungry tone was echoing from the man's throat. He popped Loki again, harder now.

“FUCK!” 

Thor laughed. “You always sound so lovely for me.” Another pop, the flesh jiggling in the most delightful way. He could see a red hand print shining back at him, warm to the touch after a few more hard smacks. He let his fingers drop to caress the heavy balls and wound them up in his fingers, making Loki groan out. “You're doing so well. I can feel how hard you're becoming.” 

Loki panted a response, rocking back into the touch. 

“Would you like me to stroke your dick?

A hesitant nod. 

“Humph. Do you think it's going to be that easy? After you've been so poorly behaved?” Thor put his hand down along the base of the cock. It twitched, the subtle movements like the dancing of muscles beneath the skin. “You think you deserve it? Hum?”

“No!” Loki's voice was high and lost, seeking his help.

“Then you'll have to earn it.” Thor gave one long, tight stroke, just enough to ensure the prick was hard in his fist. He gave Loki several hard smacks, watching his mate jerk and try to stay right with him. “There we are. Like that. Buck into my hand. Lets see if you can cum for me.” His obedience was immediate. Loki began to rock with more intention, effectively stroking his own cock into Thor's grip To be fair, Thor was not letting him try to accomplish everything on his own. He slid his thumb up along the slit, playing it in little circles to help stimulate. “Thats a good boy. My sweet Lolo.” He snuck a finger back, probing at the man's ass again before slipping it in.

“Ouhhhu!” 

“Yes. You like that don't you.” He wasn't questioning. He pushed the digit into the warm hole, letting Loki's body clench about it and warm the finger. A bit deeper and he watched Loki shudder into place. “Thats it. Good boy.”

“Huuuuuh! HuuU!”

Thor had difficulty keeping himself from laughing, but it was truly magnificent to see him loose himself like this. The slickness was starting to squirt out from around his entry and Thor probed a second finger in to help stretch the hole. It opened easily, ready to to taken, eager to feel the gripping friction of being so very well fucked out. Loki of course, could be deemed more eager than most. 

“Thor! Brother!” Loki panted and was pushed down again, made to seem submissive to this dark need. He spread his knees wider, giving himself a better center of balance as Thor came up behind him and began to slide his thick knotted prick up between the cheeks. “Please!”

“Lusty, beautiful. How many Alphas are so lucky as this? How many can truly appreciate their mate as he should be appreciated?” Thor kissed down Loki's back, scratching his ribs and nuzzling a kindly as he went. He pulled back on Loki's hair like reins and there was a hard, popping sensation. 

“GGGAH!” His hands tangled in the sheets and Loki mewled out, pushing back to help the thick shaft push up inside of his tight body. “Ouh Thor! Ouh yes yes! Please! HUUUU!” 

“So wanton!” Thor lifted him up, reaching down so he could easily manipulate the man's feverish need. “Move with me, sweet Loki. Move with me. Thats it. See? Just sit back onto it and...” He pushed up just enough, timing his thrusts, letting Loki's ass meet him in the middle. Having to be so careful was murder! His knot was already swelling, every instinct in his body telling him to push all the way in. 

The knot was a complicated feature. A thick knob at the base of every Alpha's prick, it popped in with but a bit of effort and cautious stretching. However once encased within the clenching heat of another, it swelled, denying any possibility of freedom for either participant until orgasm had subsided. Breeding wasn't an automatic. An Omega or even a Beta could breed during casual intercourse, but going through heat could almost guarantee it. 

Thor knew better than to get carried away. He'd stretched Loki, but not enough to allow his knot to enter without it being far too tight a stretch to be allowed. It was a protective measure. It would keep him from pressing in by accident. Thor let out a shrill groan to compete with Loki's! He had to be careful! Oh it was bruising him! His cock was protesting with every throbbing impulse he had in him! He WANTED to be in deep! He craved to feel Loki's ass closing around the knob, holding him in with damning force till they both lost their minds with one another! 

His father had raised him with a clear understanding of responsibility. Your mate came first. It was a privilege to be an Alpha. A privilege to have an Omega. If you put your own base, carnal instincts before their safety and care, than you didn't deserve to have one. 

More than that. He loved Loki! He couldn't bare the thought of putting such an added pressure on the man's body! Thor growled and huffed out a hot little snarl, baring his body down on top of Loki's pressing him to the mattress and going deep as he could without risking problems. 

“Thor! Thor! Ouh god! Oh fuck! Thor!” Those sharp bleats resounded in the room, the building pressure driving them both to the point of madness. Loki humped the bed, rubbing his cock down along the sheet, taking his pleasure off the cock by sliding his ass up and down it. He had always been demanding. It was in his nature. Not as an Omega. Just by virtue of being Loki!

He barely held back, trying both to give Loki the stimulation he needed and keep himself from bursting within him. Knot or no knot, spilling his jizz up Loki's tight little ass would be a risk in and of itself. Thor held back as much as he could, his fingers digging into the sheets as he grit his teeth hard enough to make his jaw hurt. He pummeled forward, Loki bouncing up and down under him, the bed bobbing, the room spinning. It took all his strength and resolve to resist the temptation...

Loki screamed! It all came out in the long string of unbroken vowels and Thor watched the poor man give a last shuddering moan before going limp beneath him. 

Thor popped out, leaving the pretty hole pink and gently gaping. He reared back and jerked himself off, massaging the bulbous knot till his own thick stream of cum spilled out over Loki's back. He let his hand slide up and down a few more times, pumping the shots of cum out till he his thighs bore down and allowed him a moment of relief. 

A chuckle made it to his ears as he flopped down on the bed, swallowing and wondering if he had the energy to make it down stairs to bring them back drinks. A sweaty arm flopped down over his chest and Loki cuddled closer. Thor shifted onto his side, cradling the man up against his chest and petting down his back with content. 

“That was...” Loki could have purred. “Ouh Thor that was everything I needed.” He traced circles on Thor's chest, pinching the nipples to watch the man grin and twitch for it. “What of you? Hum? Is your lust sated?”

“Always.”


	4. Chapter 4

No one likes hospitals

No one ever wants to be in one because if you're in a hospital, it usually means you're sick.

But every great once in a while, against all odds, against all common occurrences, it can mean something positive. 

Though you'd never know from the look on Thor's face. 

Loki sat on the hospital bed, eyes wide as he stared in disbelief, shaking his head gently. “I...I'm not. I mean you're sure?” His eyes darted from Dr Banner to Thor and back again. “This is not a mistake?”

“I wouldn't have come to tell you if I wasn't entirely sure of this. We've run the test three times, Loki.” He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose as he played with the papers on his chart, flipping them back and forth for a moment.”Of course there's still a lot to take a look at. You're still very early along. Only about four weeks. Really if we hadn't been watching for something like this I'm not sure we even would have caught it.”

Thor eyed the doctor. He liked Banner. The mans bedside manner was frank enough to keep Loki in line, but tender enough to make him feel comfortable in any room. He'd always been upfront about things to them, especially in letting his impatient patient understand the difficulties with Loki's current condition. Still, there was something about the way he was scratching his chin. Or maybe how he kept taking a deep breath as though reading himself to speak, and then holding his tongue rather than letting it out. 

What was the good doctor not telling them?

Thor could see the light in Loki's eyes. The hopeful glean, the breathless shake of the head as if he dared not believe it. He would have given anything not to have these horrid doubts clustering up the good mood. But that look of dread on Banner's face. Thor looked up and caught his eyes. 

Banner nodded his head to the side. They would discuss it in a moment.

“But...how did this happen? I thought...I mean they all said...”

“Mr. Odinson, I know you're thrilled to hear this, and I want to be thrilled for you. But I think we need to take a moment to discuss the reality of the situation you two will be facing.”

Thor held Loki's hand as the fingers dug tightly into his palm. Here it came, the other shoe. 

Dr. Banner sighed wearily. “Now, you know what you have is Omega Infertility Syndrome. It effects the uterus causing an imbalance in the hormones which makes it difficult for you to get pregnant. Even a successful mating will result in an eventual miscarriage, as you discovered a few months ago. Continued attempts at breeding will eventually begin to erode the omegas uterine lining, increasing the potential for infection and internal bleeding. For this reason we've been doing our best to balance your hormones and held repair the damage caused by your last miscarriage.”

He was delaying, or perhaps trying to make sure they understood everything before telling them the real bad news. Loki was stiffening. He sense it too and Thor prepared himself for the emotional fallout. “Yes, doctor. We know that. So why don't you get around to telling us why you look like a hangdog.”

Bruce nodded in understanding. “The good news is that the hormone therapy is, obviously working. You are about two months pregnant and it would seem that all signs point towards a healthy fetus. The bad news...I would never have advised trying again so soon. Thor informed me that he was restraining himself from attempting breeding...” 

“I have been. I have not allowed myself full pleasure since we discovered the illness. I swear to it. I would never put my mates life at risk.” He puffed up his chest, unable to quite keep himself from looking as though her dared someone to challenge his words. 

“It's true. We've had intercourse but...well much to my chagrin he won't breed with me properly.”

“I see. Well the fact remains we've got other problems. A pregnancy at this stage is still a heavy risk. While everything looks good thus far, and let me promise you I will do everything in my power to be sure it stays that way, we're not even past the first trimester. The longer we go, the more risk it presents to you but the more likely it is that the fetus will survive outside the womb.” Banner wrote something down on his chart before continuing. “To be entirely honest, at this juncture I would strongly advise terminating the pregnancy.”

“Absolutely not.” Loki bristled, standing up quite suddenly. “That is entirely out of the question! To even think...”

“Mr. Odinson, you are still a young man. And this is a clear sign that the hormone therapy is working in your favor. In a year or two, after we've completed treatment and you're body has had the opportunity to fully repair itself, you two could try again from a safe stand point.” Bruce entreated him, his eyes darting to Thor and clearly asking for some kind of support. 

“Loki...” Thor said in a calming tone. “Please. At least let him finish. He has your best interests at heart.”

“Why is it no one seems to grasp why this is important to me?” Loki's voice pitched and he shook his head, starting to pace.

“I don't want to upset you. It's my duty as your doctor to advise you towards the best course of action. Your decisions are entirely your own. If you're starting to feel stressed I can come back later and we'll discuss this...”

“Yes.”

“No.” Thor said firmly and took Loki's hands, holding them in his own massive ones. “Let's let him finish. When he's done, we can sit down and discuss everything together. Loki...” Thor lifted his chin and kissed his forehead again and again. “I want to listen to you, alright? We won't do anything until we have the opportunity to talk about it. I promise.”

Loki pouted, his deep green eyes full of so much distress and quickly evolving into a frantic state. “I just...I don't want anyone to make these choices for me.”

“No one will.” Bruce promised. “Loki, no one here will do anything without your express permission. We don't operate that way. All I want to do is make sure you are aware of the situation so you can make a fully informed decision. I'm only saying that it would be the most healthy option, but for you and a future child, if you were to complete treatment and allow yourself the chance to be healthy again. That being said, if you want to make the decision to continue with this pregnancy, then there are some other choices you need to make.”

“Such as?”

“For starters, you need to be kept in a low stress environment. Bed rest, no stressful activity, minimize any physical or emotional difficulties. You'll need to monitor blood pressure, heart rate, hormones levels. Once we get you to the second trimester I'd like to see you spend the last few months here in the hospital where you can get the kind of direct care that is going to be necessary.” Bruce explained, picking up several pieces of paper that had clearly been made just for this purpose. Thor could make them out with the lighting showing the print. OSI and Pregnancy. How to Help Your Omega. OSI Support Hotline. Thor took them and folded them neatly for the two of them to go over together later. “I talked to your OBGYN and I know you would have preferred a natural birth plan but at this juncture I can almost promise you it's going to be a C-section delivery. We're going to want you to come in for bi-weekly check ups and I will make sure you have my cell phone number just in case. Your OBGYN has told me she's willing to do house calls in an emergency so I'd suggest getting her on speed dial if you don't all ready. From there...” Bruce rubbed back his hair. “We're going to proceed carefully. I want to continue the hormone therapy but if it looks like it's endangering the baby we'll discuss our options from there.”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. It was so very clear that he was struggling to remain happy through this, letting Thor pat his hands to give him some sense of comfort. “Alright.” he sat back down on the bed, looking exhausted from this sudden influx of information. “Alright.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Banner. We both appreciate your candor, thought it might not show right now.”

“It's alright. All part of the job. I'll leave you both some time to discuss thing together. If you need anything, have a nurse page me.” 

Loki waited till the door was closed before he shot Thor a determined look. “We're not having an abortion.”

“I never said we were.” He soothed the man, trying to help him feel comforted. “I simply wanted to know all of our options before we made any choices.”

“I had hoped you'd be happy to hear this!” Loki jerked back, wrapping himself up in his arms. “I would have thought you'd be thrilled!”

“I am! Don't you think I want a child with you? But that doesn't alleviate how worried this all makes me. We could do everything right and you'd still run the risk of being badly hurt. It just seems to me, why take the risk if we don't have to? Hum? Why not do as Bruce said and let your body heal. We could take this as a good sign and start again in a year or two...”

“No. I'm tired of waiting, Thor. I want this! And despite every risks I don't want this taken away from me.” Loki curled himself up on the bed.

“And I don't want to loose you.” Thor knelt down, putting his chin on the bed, trying to seem smaller than he was and entirely gentle. They went silent for a little while, the air hanging heavy with the combined worry and anxiety. 

“Promise me you won't force me to stop.”

“I would never.”

“You could.” Loki turned to look at him. “It's entirely your legal right. You are my alpha. No one would ever think to stop you...”

“Do you think that little of me or are you just trying to make sure I feel too guilty to ever press it?” Thor loved his mate dearly, but he wasn't blind to Loki's nature. “Loki, I love you. I would never try to make such a decision without a discussion. But what of my fears? What happens if it comes to the worst? What if this puts your life on the line? We could do everything right and I could still...!” Thor cut off his own words for once and embrace Loki, yanking him off the bed, lifting the leaner man into his broad chest, and breathing in the scent of him. “I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please, please do not make me sit here and pretend as though I'd rather have a child than my mate.”

Loki swallowed and buried his head against Thor's chest, letting his brother rub him as if he could absorb the presence of Loki into his skin. “It is my deepest wish to give you both.” 

“Loki...” Thor groaned and felt a protective urge stirring. He could become so aroused over such odd things. And the soft, emotional sensation that made his heart beat faster and his breath quicken was not dominating, but gentle and giving. He ran his fingers through Loki's hair and squeezed him tighter. 

His younger brother smiled. “Why Thor...” he kissed his cheeks, grazing his lips over till they captured the blond's and held them captive in the darling embrace. “Oh my dear mate. Yes. Yes my sweet husband.” 

Thor could feel Loki undoing the buttons of his top and drawing the clothing down off his shoulders. His eyes darted towards the door and the dull noise on the other side. “My beloved, he could be back at any moment.” 

“He could, couldn't he.” The drawling purr was full of mischief. Loki was in too good a mood to waste this feeling. He continued to slide down into a kneel, undoing the buttons one at a time and embracing the newly exposed flesh with his mouth. He drug his lips down it, making little sucking noises as he watched Thor's cock begin to waken. “Something positive for once.” He grinned wickedly. “You can shove that fat knot up my ass instead of keeping me waiting.”

“Lo-ki!” Thor chastised, but in truth he didn't mind the filthy suggestion. Yes, he could cum without the knot being inside. But the experience was somewhat...lacking. It wasn't that it bad. Only that he knew he had stronger orgasms if he spread the tightness of Loki's ass and filled it up with the swollen girth. 

“Later.” The coy bastard promised. He was entirely on his knees now, undoing the belt, the button and then the zipper. He tucked the reddened cock with practiced ease and moaned happily as he sucked down on the head. He watched the muscles of his husbands thighs tighten sharply and smiled, working the pants down a bit further.

“What are you up to, you sneak?” He chastised. Those innocent eyes could never fool him for long. His brother always had something up his sleeve and a good mood was only another excuse to do something worrisome. He watched the graceful hands smooth against the downy hairs of his flesh, stroking upwards with his nails to scratch along the tight flesh. Thor groaned and leaned back, resolved to let Loki finish this out. Hands clasping at his ass drew his hips forward till he was balancing on the chair, legs spread wide to keep from falling. “Loki...”

“Hush.” Came the whisper and Loki stuck his fingers into his lips, drawing them out slowly. They dripped with spittle and he found them back along the taint, making a trail to Thor's dusky pink hole.

There is a myth that says that alpha's do not submit or lie beneath their mates. That they always assume the superior position in lovemaking, pushing their beta or omega into the sheets. It is a power dynamic which, unsurprisingly, most Alphas find to work to their benefit. 

Thor had thought that way once, a long time ago. 

Loki had shown him better. 

Which was not to say that Loki did not thoroughly enjoy being fucked out till his eyes rolled back in his skull and his brain temporarily shut off. He adored every moment of their shared experience. But at times, it had been proven to help his mate relax if Loki were to take the upper hand for himself. 

Thor heaved a great sigh as the first digit worked it's way in. There was a moment of resistance, a second where he strained with the sudden burning sensation before Loki reclaimed the stiffening prick with his mouth. Then, everything began a beautifully languid rush of familiar pleasure.

“My poor mate.” Loki trilled, fire dancing in his eyes. “So anxious. So beleaguered.” He mouthed the cock, popping it in to stroke with his tongue before kissing the tip. “You've been doing so much to care for me...”

“I love you!” Thor gasped, the finger moving deeper, crooking up against the rippling texture of his ass.   
“Heh. I know you do, you show it constantly.” Loki blushed as his tongue slurped the underside, making a lewd display of himself. He pushed a second finger up against the ring and began to work it in, watching Thor'd reactions to time his movements right. “And that is why you deserve this.” His explanation was in cool, hushed tones, offering a sweet sense of lust. “Let me take care of you.”

“Loki!”

“Let me.” He growled and sucked down harder, enforcing his control over the situation. He knew his beloved libido was the quickest way to persuade him on any given subject. And it worked in his favor that Thor had been enforcing such strict control over his cock. He was pent up, needy and feeling perhaps just a touch greedy. Loki could accommodate.

They had much to discuss. The reality of it was that this was going to come up sooner or later. Precautions would have to be taken. They would have to discuss things with Frigga and Odin...

Loki grumbled in his own brain. No. He was not looking forward to that part. Well maybe Frigga but his adoptive father always had an opinion to offer on any given subject and in all likelihood it was going to grate him the wrong way. 

Loki could hear his name being panted out and lifted his head as the second finger breached entirely. He wriggled them around experimentally and smiled, nuzzling his mouth between Thor's balls as he worked the digits in and out.

Thor's was white knuckling it on the edge of the chair, fingers clutching tightly as he jerked his head over to the door. Every time he could hear footsteps his heart about stopped, but the shadows under the door always walked past. He could hear them talking, at least until Loki started to slurp. His toes curled up inside his boots and he arched his hips upwards, trying to fuck his way down Loki's throat.

“Naughty.” Loki lifted his head and pulled his hair back. “Come on now. I thought we agreed I was taking the upper hand here?”

“We did not...discuss it!” Thor panted. “You stuck a finger up my ass and the conversation abruptly ended.”

“Obviously I didn't stick it far enough.” Loki began to toy with a third finger and Thor's plaintive whine was his only answer. He couldn't help the smug little grin on his face while precum began to trickle out in fat dollops. “Yes.” He lapped at it, Thor's legs jiggling with sensation as his boot heel tapped the floor. “Whats wrong? Overstimulated?” he teased.

“The doctor is going to come back and minuet and then...”

“He will see a happy couple celebrating their new pregnancy. I'm quite sure this won't have been the first time.” The dark haired brother swirled his tongue over the tip and dipped down once more to embrace everything about the sweet cock. “Thor...” he pushed his fingers in deeper and splayed them out as best he could, widening the hole for himself. 

“Loki!”

“Yes! A little more...”

“Lo-Ki!”

“Yes, oh my darling!”

“Ehmehm.”

Loki froze and lifted his head, looking sheepishly up at one of the nurses who was eyeing the scene with a prim look on her face. “Ah...”

She sucked her lips into her mouth, walked forward, handed Thor the discharge papers, and quickly walked back out.

 

~~~

“Of all the lewd...!”

“Oh it was not so awful!”

“I warned you we would be caught!”

“She didn't even look mildly upset! I'm willing to bet the poor thing as as embarrassed as we were.” Loki stifled a laugh and tried not to look so vastly entertained by the story the woman was sure to tell her friends later. 

“Considering you're not embarrassed at all it wouldn't be far to go!” Thor snapped as he charged up the stairs, flinging his shirt off on the way.

“Thor.” Loki chased up after him. “Darling you're not mad at me are you? Not now?” He grasped at his mates hand and placed it on his belly.

Thor paused and sighed. “No. Not ever.” He reached up and tucked a hand behind Loki's ear. “I am not angry with you beloved.” He took Loki's lips in his own and kicked their bedroom door open behind him. “But you started something. And you'd damn well better be up to finishing it.” 

Loki thrilled at the gruff tone and let himself be drug into the room as they tugged off clothing, tossing it far into the corners and Loki shoved his brother onto the bed. “Finish it. Oh no. No sweet brother. Not till you're aching.” He fumbled over the sheets and grabbed the drawer, yanking it open to fetch the KY. With a little lubrication the next insertion went much easier, and his fingers glided in and out as Thor hitched up a leg to watch. 

“I want you within me.” he grumbled, golden hair spread out over the pillows.

“I want to be in you.” Loki smiled and shoved his face up against the quickly hardening cock. 

“Damn it, Loki! Fuck me!”

“Soon. Soon! I don't want to hurt you.”

“Ahhch!” Thor pushed himself up and ground his hips in little circles, trying to help work himself open. “You never ask for such patience when I take you!” He pleaded, his prostate becoming more and more sensitive to the stimulation. “I want to be filled! The same way I fill you...”

“I can't manage that without a knot.” Loki taunted and wiggled his ass around invitingly. “But I promise I will do my very best.” He rose up, stroking the half erection he'd been nursing since the hospital. “Thor, a little help if you don't mind.”

“Demanding.” His mate leaned forward and took the cock in his mouth, pulling his lips upward over the salty flesh. He groaned at the taste, the scent of it arousing the more demanding part of his psyche. It took so much to press it down, let himself enjoy this gift that only Loki could give to him. He couldn't let anyone know that he would bow to Loki's body, let his omega penetrate him. It would, as much as he hated to admit it, leave a large black mark on his families prestige. 

But here, in their bedroom, in the warmth and comfort of their own home, they could have anything they wanted of one another. 

Thor sucked until Loki's cock was as full and red as his own, then lay back to pull his legs open. “Now? Please now.”

Loki gave a low, throaty noise and pushed forward, sinking gratefully down between the plush cheeks. Thor's guttural noise echoed through the rafters as the blond nodded, reassuring Loki that this was precisely what he had desired. “Thor! Hu...ouh!” The omega smiled and pushed through, letting the whorled hole take him in. He spread it against the thickness of his prick and watched it vanished into Thor's body. “Ha. Haaah!” 

Thor was in heaven! What fool could ever deny how sweet the rigid drag of a cock against a swollen prostate felt? He let loose with a heavy bellow, letting Loki set the pace and pump it till the man's balls slapped his ass. “Ouh yes! Huuuuh! HU! HuuuhHU!” He tossed back and forth, teeth bared, throat straining as the pulsing demand became the sole focus of his attention. His ass ached. He'd be sitting oddly tomorrow. But nothing could be too high a price for the look of pleasure on Loki's face. Thor reached up, touching his cheek, looking into those perfect green pools and smiling. “I am going to be a father.” he gasped as Loki grabbed the hand, smothering it with kisses. “You've made me a father.”

Loki knew he was crying and didn't give a damn. He leaned in, driving himself into the heat of that ass like he would die without it. He cock felt tight and strained. He knew he wanted to pump Thor full of his jizz till the poor thing would trickle it out all evening. He wanted them to remain wrapped up in one another, a ball of sweaty lust and brainless fucking till night fell. Thor was kissing the tears up off his face and all Loki could think about was the now.

Tonight they had one another. Tomorrow...well, that could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

:Pregnancy does not often go easy on omega males. While the equipment is there to produce offspring, complications are not unknown and present difficulties. Ovulation can be unpredictable, sometimes not occurring for years at a time only to suddenly reoccur on a regular basis. The 'faux' omega uterus is sometimes malformed from birth, making it difficult to carry a baby to term. Thyroid issues are one of the more frequent difficulties. OIS, or Omega Infertility Syndrome, has become well known in recent years as a leading cause of infertility in Omegas. Some success has been shown with hormone therapy, but this can sometimes have far reaching effects such as:

*A risk of permanent infertility  
*A risk for miscarriage in later pregnancy attempts  
*An increased thickness/thinness of uterine lining  
*Excessive bleeding during birth  
*Non-viable fetus/malformed offspring...:

Thor put down the pamphlet, his chest far too tight for any sense of comfort. He stared at the Damascus print on the wall in front of him as Loki preened about the baby store, adoring both the attention he was receiving and the reason he was receiving it. Dr. Banner had suggested waiting for some time before telling anyone about the pregnancy to avoid any awkwardness or trouble should the fetus not be viable. 

Of course, Loki had totally ignored this. At the moment he was standing next to their mother, bright as a shining star, discussing which colors would be most appropriate as they did not know the gender yet. Their father was quite adamant on keeping things traditional. He felt sure the child would result in an Alpha male or female, for which the color was usually red. Frigga on the other hand felt they should choose something more neutral like a green or yellow and not try to reinforce something they had no way of controlling. 

“After all, won't you be thrilled to have a grandchild no matter their position?” Frigga fluffed at his mustache and gave her husband a winning smile. 

“Of course! Little tyke is sure to be a bully little brat just like his father.” Odin reassured her and Loki, not quite grasping the delicacy of the situation.

“We will be thrilled no matter what.” Thor adding in a much more even tone. “I would not give a whit if your child is born alpha, beta or omega. No matter what comes, we will love them utterly.” Assuming they are born at all. Though he did not say it, he knew Loki could see the concern in his eyes. His husband gave him an irritated glance before turning his back to the man, determined to focus on the buying of baby furniture. Frigga was not blind either. Her eyes told a different story, one which begged her son to let Loki be happy and hopeful. 

Thor would give anything to make that reality. He knew Loki did not wish to talk about it right now. In two months Loki was already starting to look a bit worse for wear. Thor had heard that some Omegas took to pregnancy like ducks to water. They glowed, seeming to be the very embodiment of the new life gestating inside of them. Loki seemed to have gone the opposite direction. No shock considering how difficult this was bound to be on his body. 

The first symptoms had been his exhaustion. He'd begun sleeping later every day, sometimes not rising till well after noon, occasionally not getting up all day, being simply too tired to rise from the bed. His diet was off, which was troublesome. Loki had always been a man with a healthy appetite, but now at a time when calorie intake was important, he couldn't seem to eat as much as he needed to. Either it made his stomach turn or he threw up the moment it went down. Thor had taken to feeding him small meals through out the day. A bit of fruit here and there, some peanut butter on crackers. Anything he could do to get Loki to keep food down. His joints had begun to swell and ache, and yet Dr. Banner was hesitant to prescribe anything stronger than Tylenol as it might interfere with the hormone treatments. 

Banner had told him not to worry about to too much. All of this was fairly common in pregnancy, although usually not at such an early state. He had reminded Thor to keep an eye on it none the less, call him if there were any worrisome prospects or if Loki started bleeding or feeling bad cramping. The usual precursors. 

He wanted to be happy for him. Hell he wanted to be happy for himself. Thor longed to get caught up in the baby fever as they had the first time. When they had nothing but hope and the faith that Loki would carry to term. So much so that the concept of a miscarriage had never occurred to them. They had set up the entire room, everything just so, every bassinet and towel and toy just as it should be. 

And then Loki had begun to bleed.

They'd returned everything a week later. What they couldn't return they gave away to friends of theirs who were expecting their own children. It broke Loki's heart to see it all go, but the very sight of the baby furniture had made him feel as if he'd failed his husband. The second time, he had insisted they not go shopping. And perhaps it had been for the best at the time. A second miscarriage had come and Loki had been emotionally wrecked by it for months. When he'd begun spotting with blood again, Thor had been terrified that a third was headed their direction, even after he had been so careful not to get him pregnant again until his body had been given time to heal. They'd gone to the hospital and then...

And then they'd discovered why everything had been so difficult. 

“Buck up.” Odin said gruffly, elbowing Thor with a firm shove while their spouses were tittering on about baby clothing. “The last thing Loki needs right now is to see you consumed with worry.”

“Someone has to worry.” Thor reminded him.

“You think he's not? Why else do you think he's in this shop before the first kick's even woken him in the middle of the night? Your mother was the same way when she became pregnant the first time.” 

“The first...” It had never occurred to him? “A-are you saying mother tried to have children before?”

Odin nodded sagely. “Five times. It's notoriously difficult for two alphas to breed successfully, you know that. But the third time your mother even suggested we try together with a beta or an omega. We wanted a child so badly you see. But we both knew we wanted to ensure the family line with an alpha child. The chances of having a beta or an omega were far greater if we bred with a lesser...a non-alpha.” Odin corrected himself quickly. “But the important thing to remember, is that no matter what happens, it is your job as head of the household to care for your spouse. If nesting makes him happy, don't take that away from him.”

“And if he miscarries again? I don't know if I can bare to see his heart break again, father.” Thor smiled a little as Loki held up a onesies, admiring the little flowers on it. 

“Have you considered taking on a second? It's not uncommon if your spouse can not provide... Don't look at me like that! I was only suggesting. Loki is so determined to give you a child. He might not even object all that much.”

“I know. That is what troubles me. You do not know how important his duty is to him. He is willing to risk his own health in order to try and give me a child.”

Odin harumphed behind his beard. “As it should be. Loki is a good omega. He knows his duty. Again! Why do you look at me like that? I adore Loki. He's like a son to me...”

“By now shouldn't he be a son to you? Not merely like one?” Thor's jaw set itself hard. He knew his father was more of the old fashioned mind set. It was not so long ago that omegas were not even considered citizens, their civil rights largely dependent upon their mates. Odin had been a supporter of granting omegas citizenship and their ability to choose their own lives, but even knowing that, Thor could still find his fathers views to be somewhat archaic. “Loki is my husband. But more than that. He is my brother. My mate. I love him, father. I could never take another! He would only see that as an assurance that he had failed.”

“That isn't quite how I meant it.” Came the sheepish reply. “Only that you might find someone who is willing to breed and give you a child. Not that you had to take them as a second spouse! For pities sake, Thor that custom died out ages ago! Nonono. I only thought that perhaps a child would help Loki settle down. Feel more secure.” Odin straightened his jacket. “You know we'd welcome any child you two had as a member of the family.”

“I know. I'll...bring it up to him. Later. Maybe. I don't want to do anything to upset him.”

“Of course not. Come on. They will have picked out half the store by now if we don't stop them.” Odin blustered over, trying to distract from what had clearly upset his elder son. 

They went out to lunch after, Loki already chatting about names and whether a male or female would be preferable. In truth he didn't care. The discussion was more about which names he wished he could use. He'd change his mind a dozen times. Thor knew that. He smiled as Loki pulled out the baby book, a half dozen pages marked for each gender. 

“I was thinking something traditional, of course. And we had thought perhaps we might give them your name or fathers for the middle. Something poetic like that.” Loki reassured her. He'd promised Frigga since day one that any girl they had would be named for her. 

“I would like that so very much.” She touched Loki tenderly as the food came out. “Darling you need to eat something. You're looking very thin.”

Loki peered down at the salad and closed his eyes. “I...I will.”

“Come on now. You need to be strong.” Frigga encouraged him. “Please? A little meat. Salad isn't enough for a growing child.”

“I know. I'm working on it I promise. I'm drinking plenty of juices though.”

“Have you discussed it with your doctor?”

“Of course. Dr. Banner has put me on all manner of vitamins and such. I worry he's going to insist I return to the hospital if I don't start gaining weight.” Loki sipped at his tea and started trying to make himself push the lefty greens and carrots into his mouth. 

“Well the vitamins should help. If you need anything you're to let me know immediately. Have you thought of trying melons? Melons were the perfect thing when I was pregnant with Thor. I couldn't stop eating them!” Frigga laughed with a shake of her bangles.

“That and potato skins.” Odin said with a wry chuckle and a wink at his wife. “Potato skins with extra cheese and bacon. She loved them.” 

“I haven't gotten any cravings. Should I have?” He looked more concerned about that then his fatigue and soreness. 

“You will eventually. And I strongly advise giving into them. Your mood will improve vastly if you do.” She told him with a nod of the head and poked a strawberry with her fork, offering it to him. Loki took a bite gingerly and smiled, thanking the woman who had treated him as a son for years. “Spoil yourself.”

“As if Thor doesn't spoil me rotten.” His prim and darling expression was far too charming and he knew it as he looked across the table at Thor. 

“That is precisely what he should be doing.” Odin agreed. “Now, about the baby shower. Of course it will be a public affair. Plenty of guests and presents. Most of our social friends will want to see how you're doing with my grandchild.” 

“O-oh.” Loki let out a breath. The sudden anxiety on his face was clear as day and Thor took his hand under the table. “I had rather thought we might keep things relatively private for now. I mean I'd like to have a shower and all. I just thought maybe we could keep it small. Family only. Maybe a few friends?”

“Well that...” Odin had clearly just gotten a look from Frigga as he pulled back on whatever had been about to come out of his mouth next. “Of course. Whatever will make you happy. If you want to draw up a guest list I'll be sure to have them invited.” 

Loki let out a breath. Not that the man had ever been violent or unkind towards him. But that steely, blue eyed gaze could sometimes feel as if a nail was being driven through his feet, fixing him to the spot. Thor knew for his own part that Loki wouldn't be able to bare the humiliation if he greeted all their parents friends from the higher social circles, accepted their gifts and congratulations, only to loose the baby later. It would be utterly humiliating for him. “Of course we'll have a large christening party. I'm sure they'd all be thrilled to be invited to that.”

Thor was encouraged by Loki at least trying to eat a bit more through the meal, even if he was only picking at everything. He could tell his lover was starting to look a bit winded as the walk from the restaurant to the car made him flush about the cheeks. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh? Yes. I just...I feel so warm all of the sudden.” Loki took a long drink from his water bottle and eased back into the seat. “And I'm starting to feel sore all over.” He began to rub at his limbs as if the joints had begun to swell up again. 

“Well when we get home why don't we have a nice long soak? I could give you a nice back rub?”

Loki's lashed fluttered as he moaned happily. “You're too good to me. Truly. How did a poor little omega like me ever manage to get so lucky?”

“Poor little omega? Humph. Spoiled.” Thor winked as drove them home, more than happy to have his beloved safely back under their roof. It was awful, he knew it. But perhaps there was something to the alpha mentality of wanting to protect their mate once they were pregnant. Loki had despised being shut up in the hospital for days at a time. It was unlikely he'd permit Thor to keep him cloistered safely at home just because he was pregnant. At times Loki seemed to thrive off Thor's somewhat dominating presence. He loved to be catered to. He loved it when his mate was big and gruff and sexually demanding. But that didn't mean he'd let his husband get away with anything he didn't sign off on. 

Sometimes it felt like a constant balancing act. Being enough of an Alpha to make Loki feel desired, protected, secure, and yet to never be overbearing or demand too much of him. What it came down to was the desire to nurture Loki rather than overpower him. To prove care rather than control. Thor often found himself wishing that more alphas had such a mentality when it came to their mates. This was meant to be a privilege. If you couldn't care for your omega properly well...you didn't deserve one.

In this case, that care involved a long hot soak in a bubble bath and a massage delivered by his strong, determined hands. Loki fell into them, groaning happily as Thor focused all his efforts on the joints he knew ached the most. He adored the sight of his brother slicked and warm with almond and jojoba oil, his pretty skin glistening in the dim lighting. This was like foreplay in and of itself. While he almost dared not push his attentions onto Loki, he couldn't help letting his fingers linger around the pert and rounded cheeks. 

Loki yelped in a high and giggly tone as one finger slid into his body, giving a comfortable little stretch against his ass. “Oh my! Accosting your darling spouse while I am in such a delicate state! The audacity!” Loki flipped over slowly and splayed his legs out with a grin. “You brute!”

Thor sniggered and leaned over top of him, rubbing the man's pectorals fondly. “Dr. Banner says we ought not to have sex with your body in such a state. That it might exacerbate the condition.”

“Fuck Banner.” Loki growled out, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down. “I am already well knocked up. You should be able to...OUMPH!”

“On this instance, I think it wise to follow the doctor's orders.” Thor's strict tone brooked no refusal. “But that being said, I know a dozen other ways we can have fun.”

“Only a dozen?” Loki let himself be gently maneuvered to straddle Thor's waist, watching the thick head of his cock slide up between the well oiled thighs. “How disappointing.”

“Well, maybe we shall have to invent a few more.” Thor nuzzled into his throat, his tongue swiping at it gingerly. He'd never liked the taste of oils, but it was worth it to feel that friendly shudder along Loki's spine. He reached around, cupping his mates chest and pinching the nipples. Thor paused for a brief moment, considering the flesh as Loki moaned to encourage him. “Have...?” he squeezed tentatively, his efforts rewarded with a happy sigh. “They have. Loki, you've begun to grow here.” He squeezed at the newly formed fat deposits, pulling at them a bit to show off that Loki was now achieving a bit of cleavage if one was dedicated enough to push it together.

The omega stared down and bit his lower tip, squirming happily to rub his cock along Thor's. “Well? Do you like it?”

“I do. Immensely.” Thor's groaning, hot blooded tone was not to be missed! He ground up, rubbing their pricks together with slow pumps. “Do you like it when I squeeze them?”

“Yeeeep!” Loki cackled as the moan drew out. “Ouh! Huo yes! Yes I do!” He laughed as Thor's fingers left little red indentations in them, his thumb and forefinger teasing the pink nipples. “Ahha! B-be cautious! They're sensitive!”

“But that is what makes them so very charming! How sensitive they are!” He grinned and nibbled at the man's ear, rolling his fingers around the perky nipples. He adored how Loki rode in his lap so easily, enjoying this clear teasing game. “I love looking over your shoulder and seeing your pretty cock up along mine.” Thor promised, and he meant it too. It looked so charming to see their individualized pricks rubbing together, shining with the oil as they both tried to get off. 

“Th-t-thor!” He gasped and arched up, bottom lip trembling. “Ouh! My nipples! Brother you're being so rough on them!”

“Do you need me to stop? Ask me and I'll let go of them.” His answer was the feeling of Loki's hands holding onto his own, guiding them on how to stroke these newly formed additions. He rolled his fingers around them, playing with the flesh, pushing in and kneading on it just to see how Loki would react. The apparent being to start humping his lap as if the cock was already thrust up inside of him! “Thats it. You're doing so well, little brother.”

“THOR!” Loki grinned, showing that he was not as outraged as he pretended to be. He shook his head, now rolling his hips back to encourage Thor to push up against him. “Wicked man! Absolutely wicked.”

“Only for you, beloved.” Thor gasped as a wetness slicked onto his fingers. He peered down with curiosity and blinked to see a bit of white, viscous fluid coming from Loki's nubs. “Well now. That is interesting.”

“Hum? W-what? What is...” Loki went red as a tomato when he saw it and tried to cover himself immediately. 

“Oh no you don't!” Loki enforced with renewed excitement. “No no I don't think so!” He pried Loki's hands away. Thor found the base of the breasts and began to knead them forward, now teasing the nipples in earnest as Loki thrashed against him, quickly becoming overstimulated. 

“OUH! Huhhuhu! HU! Ouhhhahha!” 

Thor watched with fascinated glee as the little milky beads began to come in earnest, slowly becoming a trickle if he pulled and squeezed just right. “Well. That is a positive sign if I've ever seen one.” He kissed about Loki's cheek. “Are you milking for me, my beloved mate?”

“Thor...ouh my! T-thor!” Loki was a bit dazed, watching himself leak with a combination of joy and bewilderment! “Uhhhmph! I...”

“Does it feel good?” He asked, renewing his thrusting to keep their cocks slipping against one another.

“Yes! Yes it...it feels!” Loki arched back and cried out, the next squeeze bringing out a shoot of breast milk that landed neatly on his thighs. “OUH! You crude...ouhhhhhhhh!” His lips pursed and he gave up pretending to be aghast by this. “I...I'm l-leaking,. Thor I'm leaking!” He whimpered, a little tear falling from his eyes. “I'm making milk.”

“I know, darling. I can see it. You're going to be such a good parent.” He promised, kissing him again. “You're going to breed so well for me.” He knew somehow that this was what Loki needed to hear. The reassurances that he would indeed be capable of carrying this child to term. 

“Yes! T-tell me I can make this child for you!” Loki cried out, riding back against hid body, the two of them wrangling together in the sheets like a pair of mongrels. “Tell me you will let me do this for you! HAHHAAAGGHGH!” 

Thor has begun to milk them in earnest, letting little squirts of the milky substance come out. It was somehow wonderful to see, as if they were being given some sign, some kind of blessed proof of fertility. He knew it wasn't that simple. That it might well be the hormones that was causing Loki to start producing milk so early in the first trimester. But right now that seemed secondary. This felt reaffirming as he gazed down and squeezed again, the feeling only seeming to make Loki more hot and bothered. “Yes. Yes you're going to breed for me. You're doing so well Loki. I'm so proud of you. My mate. My beautiful, strong mate. My darling brother!” He grunted and pumped into Loki's thighs as if he were fucking him hard enough to sate both their appetites. 

Loki threw himself into it and mewled out loud, cumming with an arching stream of jizz, letting it splatter onto the bed as his cock turned a happy and strained shade of red. “UHMPH! Uhhhhhmph. Humph. Hu.” he sank back, tightening the muscles of his thighs. He giggled to watch the fat red prick peek out from between them with a coquettish tenacity. “Heh. Come on now. Y-you're doing so well. F-fuck my thighs, my husband. Fuck my thighs and then hold me as we fall asleep.”

Thor grunted in response, now able to focus on his needs a little bit more. He tried to lay off the nipples, worried he might overtax them. But that was a new kink he would be indulging on a regular basis from this point on! “Loki. My darling Loki. My sweet husband.” A rush of heat and strength seemed to flood into his veins and coil about in his pelvis, in a hurry to leave. “LOKI!”


	6. Chapter 6

They were back in the hospital. 

Loki was by far the most displeased about this development. He sat now in the bed, knees lifted up as he chewed his nails and wrapped himself up in his own worries and concerns. He kept checking his stomach, as if the now large pooch there was going to reveal to him an answer. Every now and again he would tap his foot obsessively, looking out the window.

Lets wait to worry until the doctor tells us there is something to be worried about. Thor had insisted, but he was aware that was like telling a fish not to get wet. Six months in and everything had been going so well. Loki's appetite had returned, allowing him to eat generously and get his weight back up to where it ought to be. He was still sleeping a great deal, but Banner had said this wasn't unusual for someone under so much stress and advised that, so long as he stood and walked around for about half an hour each day, everything would be fine. 

And then this. This proverbial punch in the gut against everything they had worked so hard to obtain. 

They had been out running a few errands when Loki said had he was feeling a bit warm. They stopped and took a rest and got him a cold drink, all of which the omega had sworn helped him feel better. He stood to keep going and Thor had caught him as he passed out cold, nearly knocking his head on the pavement. 

The first thing Loki had done when he came around was check himself for any kind of bleeding. He'd demanded an ultrasound, refusing to rest or even stay in the bed until Dr. Banner had returned and scheduled one for them. Thor had hoped that would help settle his nerves. But all it had done was make him impatient for the results. 

He sat on the bed, rubbing his anxious husbands back, giving him someone to lean on as they waited out this new problem. 

“I'm sorry.”

Thor raised his head. “What on earth for?”

Loki shook, sniffling into his hospital gown. “I am a failure. You picked a poor omega.” His voice trembled as he tried to hold back the tears and insecurity. He wiped his eyes on the fabric, letting Thor wrap him tightly in his brutish arms with such care. “I...I should...you should seek a second...”

“Loki!” He tried not to sound to harsh. The man was distraught after all, but he would not tolerate such a suggestion! 

“Let me finish.” Loki insisted, his voice growing higher. He was such a valiant person. Perhaps it had come from Odin's strict sense of loyalty. Head up, jaw set, he was prepared to take his stance on this. “I have a duty. You have a duty! If I can not provide an heir you must take a second who can. I will not be the reason the family does not continue. I am sure we could find a willing surrogate. There are plenty who would via for the position! L-let me make some calls I'll handle everything you need only lie atop them and...”

“Loki. Loki my darling. My beloved spouse. My brother. My soul.” He pulled the man up till he was tightly embraced, burying his face in Loki's chest. “I could never allow a second in our home or our lives. Much less our bed. Listen to me carefully. I love you. I have always loved you. We are getting ahead of ourselves in this. If...if worse comes to worse, we will take our time. And then we will discuss other options. But for now, all I want you to focus on is yourself.”

“I am!” Loki hissed. “You...ninny.” he grumbled and kissed the blond mans brow. “I am thinking about me. Or about us. I want to help. I want to fulfill my obligation. Thor this means the world to me.”

“And to me. But again, please remember there is no reason to make yourself stressed. Not yet. Lets at least wait until we hear what the doctor has to say.”

“Well you've certainly waited long enough.” Banner came in, holding a file folder and a bright smile. “I expect you don't want to wait on a lot of fancy medical jargon so lets get right to it. Mr. Odinson the baby is fine...”

It was like someone popped a balloon and let all the tension come whizzing out. Loki deflated, then began laughing softly, allowing himself a moment of relief as Banner continued, taking out the sonogram to show them the beautifully formed fetus. It was funny just how quickly the mood lightened, the dim glow of the florescent lights suddenly seeming all the brighter for this new information. 

“Dizziness spells during a pregnancy isn't at all uncommon. It's due to the rising hormones that cause your blood vessels to relax and widen. This helps increase the blood flow to your baby, but it slows the return of the blood in the veins to you. This causes your blood pressure to be lower than usual, which can reduce the blood flow to your brain, temporarily causing dizziness. Low blood sugar, anemia, there's a couple different root causes but on the whole they are very treatable. So long as you didn't have an bleeding, sever abdominal cramps or blurred vision, everything is entirely fine.” 

“Thank you. It's so wonderful to finally get some good news.” Thor managed as Loki's fingernails gripped him so unbelievably hard he though they might actually draw blood. 

“Lets not get too ahead of ourselves. Loki you have been doing wonderfully so far, but I'm worried about you being anemic. We're going to get your iron intake up. I want you on bedrest for the last trimester as an added precaution.” 

“Bedrest? I feel as though I hardly leave the bed as it is.” He interjected flippantly, not looking entirely pleased at the idea of being confined to a bed. Even if it was the comfortable bed they shared. Loki clasped his hospital gown, holding the belly with an air of guarding a precious treasure. 

“Bedrest doesn't mean just staying in the bed. It means I need you to refrain from doing any kind of strenuous activity. Think of your body like a precious china doll. You need to treat it gentle and take good care of it so you're in the best possible condition. I want your only focus to be your health. So no stressful activities. No big surprises. Just smooth sailing.” Banner smiled as he handed the pictures over. “Sleep as much as you want but do keep trying to exercise gently just a bit.”

Loki was already looking over the photos and sending them through text to Frigga, delighting in the little :<3 <3 <3: she was sending back. “Thank you! Thank you so much, Dr. Banner.”

“No need to thank me. This little girl is doing very well on her own.”

They both froze. “Girl?” Thor said, his eyes shining as he stood up. “A girl?”

Banner's face dropped. “Oh. Oh I'm...I'm so sorry. I completely forgot your OBGYN told me you wanted it to be a surprise. I am so-so sorry...”

“Thor we're having a little girl.” Loki grabbed his arm, shaking it hard in absolute delight. “Thor we're having a little girl!” He covered his mouth and texted Frigga so quickly that his thumbs were a blur on the screen. 

“Again, I didn't mean to...”

“Why on earth would we be angry!?” Thor picked up the smaller man and hugged him till he heard the slight popping of bones and a surprised 'ufgh!” from the man. 

“Mother says if we do not name her Frigga we are in deep trouble!” Loki informed them and quickly snapped a picture of Thor hugging the quite bewildered doctor. He got half way through sending I before the phone rang and he answered. “Yes! Yes it's a girl! I know! I know we weren't planning on knowing ourselves! I know!”

Banner couldn't help a gentle smile. “I'm happy for the both of you. This is going very well. Just keep in mind everything I've said. Every passing week means a higher likelihood of survival if we have to do a premature c-section.”

“Is that a high liklihood?” Thor wanted to know, lowering his voice so as not to rob his brother of this new joy.

“It's always an increased likelihood due to the unique nature of a dual male alpha/omega relationship. But that being said, Loki doing extremely well with only minor problems thus far. Fluctuating appetite, fatigue, dizziness... I've yet to see a pregnancy that didn't have two or more of these at some point. Really he is doing spectacularly well. We're happy to keep him overnight if you feel it's necessary but I won't say as it's needed just yet. He shouldn't be alone at any time just in case he faints again. We wouldn't want him in here for concussion or anything. But as it stands...go home. Set up your nursery and start thinking about baby names...or middle names as the case may be.” Banner laughed a little at his own joke. 

“Thank you doctor. We could not have asked for better news!” Thor shook his hand so hard the mans whole arm shook. This was absolutely glorious news! Sure enough as he turned around to his husband, Loki was shouting excitedly about the prospect of a baby shower with renewed enthusiasm for the idea. Everyone would have to be invited of course. Not merely their parents extended and influential work friends, but Pepper and Tony, Clint and Natasha, et. cetera. “You're going to make sure that child gets spoiled before she can even come out?”

“Absolutely! Spoiled rotten from birth!” Loki insisted with aplomb and went right back to the conversation without skipping a beat. He was already on to theme ideas and party games, all of which were sure to be fantastically tacky just as any baby shower game should be. 

Thor felt his heart swell in pride and relief. A girl. A wonderful, magnificent little girl. They had avoided talking about which it might be. In truth, perhaps it had hit a little too close to home. Somehow knowing that the little person growing inside Loki's belly had a gender made them think about the child's personality, their name, their face, their spirit. Suddenly it made everything so very real that it was staggering to the psyche of the soon to be parents. 

Now it was all happening, all Thor could think about was a little girl he could not wait to hold. In many ways they had waited long enough already. Laying before them was a stretch of years to get to know her, to raise her and Thor smiled to himself. Everyone liked to say that alphas always wanted sons to carry on their family name sake. Foolish really. What did it matter in the long run? ~A healthy child. That is all I could wish for and more than I could hope for.~ Thor came over, taking the phone as Loki shoved it into his hands, insisting he speak to their mother. Amid the flurry of yeses and noes he could manage between her questions, he could simply not stop smiling at Loki's expression of unfettered delight. 

He had only one job now, to ensure Loki's good health and comfort. Nothing else mattered.   
~~~

“I...thank you?” Loki looked down at the card with gold and red embossed letters proudly proclaiming Stark. “I'm not entirely sure...”

“That is one sure fire bone-fide promise that your kid has a future slot at M.I.T.” Tony said proudly, sipping on the Long Island Iced Tea with just a wee bit of smug satisfaction. “Just ring me up and I'll take care of the rest.” 

“That is a very generous gift.” Loki could see Pepper shaking her head. “And very thoughtful. Although there's no promises she's going to have an interest in technology.”

“Whatever. Just lemmie know where the wants to go. A big enough donation opens a lot of doors in this city, believe you me.” He continued. “Of course the way I've heard it, your dad's already got her signed up for one of the top kindergartens in the city area. Kid hasn't even been born yet and she's on a wait list.”

“Never hurts to be prepared.” Loki said primly, not in the least bit embarrassed by this fact. The Odinson family might not be as rich as the Starks (though to be fair they were not far off), but they were just as influential when they chose to be. The right word dropped here, a properly sized donation there, and Stark was right. Doors flew open at their behest. Loki had no intentions of letting his daughter miss an opportunity just because it might be somewhat privileged to use his money for her future. “Little Frigi deserves nothing less.”

“Frigi? That is a lovely name.” Natasha offered, coming close to pet the belly with Loki's' due permission. “From your mom?”

“Well we did promise her. We thought it might be a little bit confusing to have two Friggas, so we changed it a little bit. At the very least it should be an homage.”

“Whats the middle name going to be?”

“Haven't settled yet...” Loki turned to her, happy to have the usual engaging baby shower banter. He'd waited for this moment long enough. Why shouldn't he be entirely thrilled to chat about things like which brand of diapers to use and how far they had come on baby proofing the house? He seemed so content there, the absolute center of attention, a cheeky, slightly smug omega in the full flush of his pregnancy and adoring every moment of it. “We were thinking something more simple. Something a child could live with. You know how kids are.”

“Do Ann. Ann is always a solid middle name.”

Thor let the voices fade back as he was tapped on the shoulder, turning to look at his father. “You don't look quite like the thrilled prospective father.”

“Do I not? This more than we could have hoped for. Every day that passes I feel more confident that this time we shall make it through. That doesn't mean I have stopped worrying over things.” 

“You've been keeping an eye on him?”

“Yes. I took an extended leave of absence from the company. I'm sure you've noticed. Depending upon how the rest of the pregnancy and post goes it may need to be for a while.” 

“Obviously it's the most important thing for you to be close at hand should Loki need you. But have you considered setting up for a nanny? A little home care service?”

Thor turned around. “Am I needed so badly at the office”

“Well...not yet. But uh...” Odin harumphed, swishing around the ice cubes in his drink. He crooked his finger, beckoning Thor to walk away with him for a little while so that others could not hear. They maneuvered through the crowd of well wishers and out onto the back porch where they could be promised at least a little more privacy. “Your mother and I have been talking. With a new baby soon on the way and your little family becoming more secure...well...we were thinking that maybe it's time I consider taking my own leave of absence from work.”

It took him a few seconds to wrap his head around this. “You..you're thinking about retiring?”

“I've been thinking about it for a few years now. Your mother and I have it in our minds to travel for a while, perhaps settle down somewhere nice and sunny, better for my bones you know. But we needed to be sure that the lineage was secure. You know how the city council is. Bunch of old fashioned alphas with all these antiquated concepts about heritage and family lines and such. But the simple fact of it is we wanted to be sure that Loki would give you an heir before I could start to pull back on my control and hand things over to you.”

Thor stood there, speechless! He'd always known the desire was for him to take over for his father some day. Sitting on the board would be a guaranteed future for his soon to grow little family. Maybe he didn't agree with all the emphasis placed on the hierarchy of being an alpha, but he couldn't deny the security it provided when you allied yourself with some of the more prominent members of the council. Things being the way they were, Thor knew better than to plan for his daughter to be so lucky as to come out an alpha, which meant life could end up hard for her. 

“I know what you've always wanted. I'm not always a very modern man, Thor. But you want to change things. You want them to be better. Well this is the first step to making them that way.” Odin stroked his beard. “Putting you at the head of the council in my seat will give you a majority vote. Most of the seats are coming up for reelection in a few years. By then you'll have the reign of things. You can start promoting some of those friends of yours. That Stark boy...err...fellow, he'd be a likely contender. His father was on the council some time ago.”

“Thats...I...” Thor pulled himself upright and tried to gather his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence. “It is what I've always wanted. I just didn't think it would come so soon. You're not so old father.”

“Older every year. Things are changing out there my son. Sometimes in very small ways sometimes in large. Did you see where Alfheim elected an omega to become Mayor? I could hardly believe it. And thats when it struck me.” Odin shook his head at himself. “I haven't changed with the times. I catch myself feeling quite often that everything is spinning away from me. I was quite content to let things stay exactly as they were twenty or thirty years ago. And the simple fact is things can't stay that way. Not if you want a better life for Loki and your daughter.”

Thor felt a tug at his heart as he placed a hand on his fathers shoulders. “I appreciate that. I do. I've always supported you but sometimes...”

“Oh it's natural for the young and the old to butt heads. Simply the way of things I suppose. But you take your time on it. I won't be handing things over just as of yet. You'll need to get used to it, build up a rapport for a while before I can officially let you step in. For now, just consider it.” Odin smiled up at his son, clearly quite proud of him. “Your mother would be pleased to have me quit, if we're being honest. She said she'd like a bit of time with me before we're both too old and gray to do anything fun with it.”

“Oufh dad!” Thor stuck out his tongue and they laughed together before working their way back in to the party. Loki was still in the middle of opening gifts, having accumulated a massive pile of designer onesies and useless but ornamental head bands for the child. There was something to be said for their father being so well connected. Thor couldn't remember the names of half the people here but they were all determined to make an impression. He winced as he saw a set of matching sailor suits, one for Loki, their soon to be born child, and himself.

“Oh THOR!” Loki held it up with a wicked grin.

“Help me.” Thor muttered to his father, groaning inwardly.

“Get used to it. Your mother did the same thing.”

Loki laughed, setting the clothing aside as he began to open the next one. He winced slightly, adjusting the way he was sitting on the cushions.

“You ok?” Pepper asked. 

“Yes. Little light cramping. Now that the weight has begun to set in my hips have started aching more.” He managed to settle back in, sipping at the lemon water as he fishes another bright pink dress from the wrapping paper and showed it off. There were a hundred little rhinestones on the front spelling out princess and everyone cooed in appreciation. 

“Good lord.” Thor groaned and shook his head. Undoubtedly this was going to result in a myriad of photos once little Frigi was born so that everyone could see their gifts had been put to good use. 

“Can't be helped. Watch. For every pink item you two get it becomes more likely she'll be a bully little tomboy who hates ruffles and tracks mud through the house.” Clint warned sharply and Nat smacked his thigh. “What? Tell me it's not true.”

Loki snickered. “Who's to say she can't be a tomboy in a bright pink taffeta dress?” He laughed and winced again, hand going right to his lower abdomen. 

“Loki maybe you'd better lie back a bit.” Frigga said in a calm voice. Her eyes searched for Thor and he rushed through the crowd to help.

“Nonsense. I'm fine just a little ouuufuufh!” He scrunched up his face, letting out a low hiss as he tried to stand and needed the help of Frigga and Thor to accomplish it. He managed to get to his feet as another cramp hit him and he shook his head. “I might be a little tired. I'm sure it's fine though I just need a moment to recover.”

“Maybe we should call Dr. Banner just to be safe.” Pepper offered. 

“Don't be silly it's almost ten o'clock at night.” Loki chided them as the crowd parted, murmuring curiously while he was moved slowly to a couch to lie down. Loki was playing ti calm, but Thor could see the deep worry in those green eyes. “I'll make an appointment with him in the morning. Don't bother the man at home.”

“Nonsense. With what we're paying for your medical care there's no reason he shouldn't be available on call.” Odin blustered and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number. Within moments he was already demanding that Banner be brought into the hospital to await them and calling for the car to be brough around right away. 

“Lets give him a bit of air.” Thor said in a commanding tone. “Please, everyone we're very greatful to you all for coming. We'll send thank you cards but I'm afraid this has clearly exhausted my spouse.” he looked at Tony pleadingly and the man stepped right in, his voice overpowering everyones even in a crowded room. 

“Alright folks you heard him! Afterparty at my place! We'll drink to the good health of the mom and baby!” He and Nat began herding the crowd out of the house, trying to give them a little time. It was clear that most of the people wanted to stick around, clearly in the mood for any kind of juicy tid-bit about the health of the Odinson child. Thor wasn't about to let that gossipy brood hover over them and put more stress on Loki's shoulders. 

“You're all making a fuss over nothing.” Loki tried to laugh and gasped in pain. “I'm...fine...I just got a bit winded is all. Ahhaa. AHA!” He couldn't hold back the bleat of pain, doubling over and clutching at his stomach protectively. Frigga clutched him, shushing the man with tender strokes through his hair, trying to help in any way she could. It took a long moment for the pain to pass. Loki gazed up at Thor with fear in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering. “Thor... I might not be okay.”


End file.
